


Stars Fill the River

by Katharoses



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Everyone is a Bisexual Idiot, Gerudo Culture, Including the Author, M/M, Mutual Pining, Politics, Post-Breath of the Wild, Rebuilding Hyrule, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharoses/pseuds/Katharoses
Summary: With the Calamity finally defeated Link doesn't know what to do with himself, let alone who he is. Zelda is a near stranger to him, yet he is bound to her. Despite having no kingdom left, she is determined to rebuild Hyrule to what it was before the Calamity. As he helps her begin the intense work of uniting shattered peoples and isolated communities, memories of his past begin to emerge, complicating his fraught identity, and his growing relationships with Zelda and Prince Sidon. Before either of them can begin to come to terms with their trauma and grief, broken Divine Beasts, petty politicians and the remnants of the Yiga Clan threaten everything left of Hyrule.Post BTOW fic with political maneuvering, self discovery, gratuitous landscape descriptions, and slow, delicious shark man/elf romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I expanded the travelling distance between things in Hyrule from what it is in the game to something that made more sense in my head. I've essentially doubled the distance between places. Hyrule had gone from the size of like North Ireland to the size of like Ireland.  
> Unbeta'd so please let me know if you see a spelling mistake or anything like that!

Exhaustion washed over Zelda’s vision. The edges between shapes bled together. Her eyelids drooped closed of their own accord. Resigning herself to her body’s needs, she slumped forward in the saddle, letting her head rest between Link’s shoulders. Link seemed hale as ever, but the fight had worn on him as well. He let the horse follow the road at a walk, not pushing it any faster. Blearily, Zelda wondered if this was for her sake or the horses’. She had collapsed mere moments after laying eyes on Link for the first time in over a century, her knees buckling of their own accord. Link caught her before she hit the ground.  
A moment later, he was silently offering her a waterskin. Zelda drank deeply, the slightly stale, leather-flavoured water tasting fresh as a mountain stream in her exhaustion. Link had to pull the waterskin away from her.

“Careful Princess, too fast can make you sick.” He placed the skin within her reach, turning to dig in his pack. 

She sipped slowly as he produced an apple, and a clay jar of honey. The smell of the honey was heavenly- amber rich, and sweet. Her stomach let out a groan. Link’s mouth quirked into a smile as he carved up the apple. The moment he dropped a slice Zelda snatched it up, eagerly biting into it. Crisp and sweet, it was the best thing she’d ever tasted. She eagerly dipped the next slice in honey. It was somehow even better. The apple was gone in short order, leaving Zelda licking juice and honey off her hands like a child. She reached for Link’s pack, intending to find another fruit. Link caught her wrist as she leaned over.

“Not yet.” he said firmly. Zelda snatched her wrist back with rather more effort than she would have liked.

“I suppose it has been over a hundred years since I’ve ingested anything. It is prudent of you to be cautious,” Link nodded as she spoke. “It would be rather undignified for me to become sick mere minutes after sealing away Calamity Ganon.” She said lightly. Link snorted at that. He immediately looked away with a strangely panicked expression.

“It is all right. That was a joke, you are allowed to laugh you know.”  
Link nodded seriously, as though filing away that information for later. He shifted uncomfortably, and rubbed his ribs wincing slightly. 

“Princess, do you think you’re able to ride? I don’t think we should linger.”

She nodded, despite her limbs feeling heavy as lead. 

“You are right, it is unlikely that any monsters, let alone the Yiga vanished with Ganon. He helped her to her feet, unbidden, then lifted her onto the horse. She tentatively placed her hands on his waist. He awkwardly patted her hand.

“It’s all right,” he said “You can lean on me Princess.”

***

The Princess, no- Zelda dozed against his back. As much as Link wanted to nudge Sweetpea into a gallop through the treacherous landscape, he wanted to let her rest. “Has she slept at all over the last hundred years?” he wondered. Link had gone long periods without sleep over the last months living in the wild, the threat of Stalmonsters and Keese driving him to keep awake over a hidden fire. He had stayed awake for four days at a time in Hebra, not daring to fall asleep in the bitter cold. A half remembered voice had whispered in the back of his mind “Fall asleep in the snow, you might never wake up.” He had been half crazy by the end of it until he staggered into an isolated cabin. What would a hundred years without sleep do to a person? Yes, she should rest. 

Six hours of riding brought them to Riverside Stable just after the sun went down. Link had never been so relieved to see the familiar horsehead structure emerge around the side of a hill. The man so interested in recipes (Gunther?) shouted a greeting, waking Zelda.

“Ho there travellers! Welcome! Did you see the chaos earlier today? Glad that’s gone, didn’t see what happened did you? All of us here were too busy making sure the horses didn’t trample each other as soon as those beams lit up the sky.” The man rambled on while he helped take Sweetpea into the stable for the evening, not seeming to expect a response. Zelda leaned on Link’s shoulder, too tired to greet the man. She’d needed help dismounting and was not stiffly shifting side to side. Link inwardly cringed. He remembered how raw his legs had felt after he unthinkingly rode a horse from Duelling Peaks to Kakariko with no recent practice. It had taken days for his legs to heal, even after the healer forced a healing potion down his throat and had him spread horrid smelling salve on his inner thighs. 

“You two look exhausted if you don’t mind me saying. I have some leftover meat and pumpkin stew if you’d like some home cooking, and ol’ Ember over there at the counter can get you set up with some beds.”

“Thanks, we’ll take some stew once we’ve got beds.” Link walked Zelda over to the counter, and to a bed as soon as rupees changed hands. She fell asleep once her head touched the pillow. Link carefully pulled the warm woollen blanket over her. She looked so young, so vulnerable with the blanket over her. It was almost hard to believe this was the same woman who had stood blazing with golden light to face down a beast only a few hours ago. Link stayed awake a few minutes more, long enough to take off his boots and shovel down a few mouthfuls of stew. He fell asleep quickly, and slept blissfully dreamless.

As always, Link awoke early. The chilly morning air drifting in through the thin doors felt sharp on his sleep-warmed body. He burrowed deeper into his blankets for a few minutes before restlessness drove him out of bed. Zelda was curled loosely around herself, showing no signs of waking. They seemed to be the only guests of the night. Ember had roused himself, and was writing something, not paying any attention to them. Link walked outside as quietly as he could, working the sleep from his body. The morning was bright and clear and the cooking pot was free. Link rummaged through his pack, an idea nudging at him. He was out of tropical fruits, so Zelda’s favourite fruitcake was out of the question, but he did have a container of wildberries, and some wheat. Crepes were a project, but honey and wildberries made for a light but energising breakfast. Link set to work grinding his remaining wheat into a passable flour on the stable’s communal hand crank mill. Grinding flour was hard work, but Link enjoyed the way his body fell into a rhythm. The rituals of cooking appealed to him as soon as he remembered what cooking was. Shaping ingredients into a meal quieted his mind in a different way from fighting. It was peaceful. It took several passes through, and half an hour of repetitive work until he was satisfied. He always had a nagging sense flour should be finer than it ever got in these small mills, faint images of a fine powder with no stubborn fibres needing to be picked out.

He peeked back at Zelda. She showed no signs of stirring despite the sounds of the morning rising. She had been quiet on the ride yesterday, not at all like Link’s few memories of her. But then she wasn’t fresh from years fighting a vile monster in those memories. Link began trying to imagine what she went through, surrounded by the noxious, burning body of Ganon. He couldn’t even come close. He shook his head slightly, banishing the sensation.  
Link passed the time waiting for Zelda to awake by making himself a mushroom omelette. Chopping the mushrooms did not soothe his anxious mind like it usually did. The eggs seemed to take an age to cook. He ate quickly, not enjoying the dish. 

Zelda awoke late in the afternoon. Link was chopping wood after a day of moving task to task with restless anxiety. Now he attempted to distract himself in the physicality of swinging the axe. Damp with sweat in the afternoon sun he startled at the woman’s voice behind him.

“Link? How long was I asleep?” Link nearly dropped the axe. He set it against the pile of firewood, hoping his clumsiness wasn’t obvious. 

“Sorrywhat?” Link blurted out.

“You always did distract yourself with physical tasks. “ Zelda had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her white skirt was dirtied with road dust. Link dared a glance at her face, and immediately looked away.

“How long?” Even with the blanket, she looked like royalty.

“Just since last night. Not days.” Link crossed his arms, not sure what to do with his hands, “Princess, I-“ 

“I know you do not remember me, or at least, you do not remember everything. It is all right, we are still friends even though we do not know each other well anymore. Please call me Zelda, just Zelda” She pulled the blanket a little closer around her. “You are one of the few people I count among friends still alive in this world.” 

Link nodded

“ I think I can do that,” Link relaxed a little bit, feeling his shoulders loosen. He looked at her again. She was a little battered, her hair messy and knotted, the hem of her skirt a little ragged. She seem more real now than she did yesterday. 

“How would you like some breakfast?”

***

 

Zelda used a piece of topaz ore from Link’s pack to barter some travelling clothes from the stable’s staff. She tucked her dress and necklace away. It was a practical decision. Her thighs were raw and tender from riding yesterday; she needed trousers to ride. The dress offered little protection from the elements. Still, she felt a twinge of regret to put them away, as though the last vestiges of Hylian royalty, of the old Hyrule were packed away with them. The landscape was unfamiliar as was the stable. Despite the massive horsehead topping the structure, it seemed less permanent than the buildings she remembered. She had looked into the Slates map while she waited for Link to finish making breakfast. So few settlements remained, so many of the small villages along the road replaced with these stables. Looking at the landscape she guessed this stable was built atop the ruins of Riverside Village. All the villages within three days ride were marked as ruins. She knew Castle Town was razed, she saw it burning. Logically, she knew most of the settlements in Central Hyrule were destroyed. Seeing evidence of it still hurt. 

“How many people died because of my failure?” Zelda felt her eyes start to burn and her throat start to tighten. She clenched her fists and swallowed thickly. 

No. She refused to fall into self-pity and cry! She tried to will the tears away, but soon they were spilling down her cheeks fast and hot. She tried to stifle them, but instead let out an embarrassingly loud sob. She tried to wipe away the tears before anyone noticed, but more came faster than she could keep up. So many dead. A hundred years of chaos, of people living on the brink of apocalypse all because she could not do her duty. Why should she live when so many did not? She was stupid, worthless, a failure-.

A hand settled on her shoulder. She felt Link crouch down beside her. He silently offered her a handkerchief. She sniffed, suddenly aware of snot running down her face. Her face crumpled again, and she hid behind the handkerchief, wiping away the worst of the snot, still sobbing. Link patted her shoulder awkwardly. She buried her head into his neck and wept for all that was lost.

***

 

Zelda wept for close to an hour. The stable staff hovered uneasily, obviously torn between the inherent awkwardness of watching a stranger have a breakdown and the desire to offer tea to a distraught person. Ember at the counter had a samovar of tea waiting, and kept fiddling with cups while shooting uncertain glances at the pair. When her tears finally ceased, Zelda stayed put a while longer. Her eyes felt raw and swollen. It hurt to open them. A string of snot came with her when she pulled away from Link’s shoulder. A face-sized patch of his tunic was soaked with her snot and tears. Grief still lay heavy on her, but the need to weep had left.  
Link brought over two steaming cups of tea, passing one to her. She accepted it gratefully, wrapping her hands around the warm cup. Link sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees, cradling his own cup. She inhaled the steam as best she could through her nose. Hyrule herb. Simple herbal tea, nothing like the tea blends she used to love. Link made herbal brews like this in the mornings when they journeyed across the country together. Hyrule herb and warm saffina most days, and wildberry leaves when she mentioned it was a moon week. She had always wondered where he learned that trick. Although now, she supposed, her guess was as good as his.  
She swallowed her first sip of tea, savouring the warmth. Link drew in a breath. Zelda recognized it as one of a person preparing to speak, and spoke before he could.  
“I suppose I should thank you. For, this,” she waved her hand at the tea and her puffy face. “Helping, I mean.” She paused, unsure how to continue. “I rather made a mess of things, did I not?”

“Don’t worry,” Link said, gesturing at the wet fabric on his shoulder, “It can be washed.”

Zelda shot a tired glance at him.

“You didn’t cause this Pri- Zelda. It’s not your fault.” 

Zelda took another sip of tea, feeling shaky again. She let him squeeze her shoulder, and finished her tea in silence. 

She poured herself another cup of tea and took it and a blanket out to the clearing next to the river. She let the tea go cold, caught up in the mad swirling of her mind. She watched the sunset, still cradling the cold tea. Link came and found her once the moon appeared, thin and silver. The currents of the river caught flecks of the thin moonlight, and the warm torchlight.

“Will you come inside? You should sleep soon.” He walked up next to her, and squatted down. “A warm bed is much better than sleeping on the ground.”

“I will in a moment.” She rubbed her heavy, sore eyes. Link sighed.

“I uh, when I woke up, I was so confused. The world felt so, I don’t even know. It was a lot. Impa, when I saw her she noticed that I was really just on edge. She taught me something that’s really helped deal with,” He waved his hand around, “everything. Basically you sit up straight, you close your eyes and you focus on your breathing. You just let your thoughts go by, you acknowledge them and you let them go like leaves on a river.”

“You mean meditating?” 

“Uh, yeah. Exactly. Meditating.”

“You are aware I spent years training in prayer and meditation all for nothing?” she said, bitterly.

“Oh. Right, yeah. Nevermind.” He looked at his feet.

“But,” she rubbed at her eyes again, “I suppose I could try it again. Just breathe, not pray.” She stood, her knees popping audibly. She winced at the stiffness in her joints. Her backside was damp from sitting in the grass. She sighed, “All right, lets head back.”  
Link followed her, at her back as always.

The two were lying in their respective beds, eyes closed, breathing, when Zelda rolled over lightning quick.

“Link! Did you say Impa taught you how to meditate? Is Impa still alive?!” she said, a note of desperation in her voice. 

“Uh, yes, she’s in Kakariko Village. I thought you’d know that? Weren’t you watching me somehow?”

“Not quite watching, no, it was more like, impressions at the edge of my mind. It was strange, like an eternity passed and no time at all. Darkness, and sometimes lights and voices. Oh Hylia! I miss her so much. We must go see her! In my state it will likely take four days to get there, more if the Sahasra Trail is gone like it seemed! Likely five days then. Are there any settlement between here and Kakariko? Give me the slate! Do we have enough food? I will need a horse as soon as possible-” She paused her animated chatter as Link placed the slate in her hand. 

“There’s only one road to Kakariko that I know of and there’s a gang of Bokoblins on horseback that hang around the shortcut I sometimes use. We should probably avoid them for now?” He looked at her for assent. She nodded, already examining the map.

“Yes, that is probably for the best. I am not certain I can use my power again so soon without hurting myself further. And you know how my father felt about adding any combat training to my education,” Link looked away, seeming almost ashamed. “I suppose you do not remember much about my father. She said softly, apologetically. 

“I have one memory of him. It’s not a nice memory.”” Link spoke quietly “I remember, before we left for the Spring of Power. Your d- The King was furious at you for spending time studying ancient technology. He told you that you were abandoning your duty. I remember you locked yourself in your study after.” Link fiddled with the end of his scarf, looking everywhere but Zelda.

Zelda didn’t look up from the map.

“So you remember that day.” She put down the slate, rubbing absently at her cheek. “Part of me wishes you did not.” She remained silent for a moment. “ That was what he was like. He was desperate to protect Hyrule, but none of us really knew what caused the sealing power to awaken. All we had to go on was my great-grandmother’s experience. She had some of the sealing power, it awoke in her when she was meditating at the Spring of Power. A herd of Lynels crossed the massive canyon to the north somehow. She was praying for something, anything to help, and it woke up. She and her guards defeated all of them before they got past Lake Akkala. So my father had me pray.” She ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath, “I had never so much as held a sword until you became my appointed knight.” She caught his gaze. “So now you know a little more about me.” She handed him back the slate. “Come now, let us rest. Tomorrow we make for East Post” 

Without another word she climbed into bed, and turned her back to Link. She lay awake until Link’s breathing turned deep and slow, and exhaustion once again took her.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief depiction of a panic attack in this chapter. To avoid it, stop reading at "Link woke up in a cold sweat" and skip to "No one else was awake."

Link waited for Zelda to swing herself off Sweetpea before following suit. It was their second break of the day. Based off the past few days, he thought she could maybe stand another two hours overall before reaching her limit. Today they were attempting to ride through the Duelling Peaks and make it to the stable. Lizals in the river meant stopping could be dangerous, and the distance was nearly three times as great as they had rode so far. So they stood at the mouth of the canyon, the twinned peaks reaching high into the sky. 

Zelda had begun stretching, twisting her body into postures which reminded Link of the monks hidden away in the shrines. As always, he tried to imitate her, folding his body in half and trying to relax his spine. The river rushed by, upside down through his legs. The mountain water was a clear blue; he could see the multi-coloured riverbed dancing with dappled sunlight. The bright sunlight made the trees and grass flash silver as they moved in the breeze. He waited to hear Zelda move into the next stretch and joined her in reaching upward and stretching his sides. She came out of the stretch and turned to face the tower dwarfed beside the mountains. 

“How many of these Sheikah towers are out there?” Her expression was distant.

Link counted the towers up on his fingers. Zelda noticed what he was doing and smiled softly.

“Uh, fifteen I think.” At that she furrowed her brow, clearly working through something.  
“Why do you ask?” 

“I am not quite certain yet. We were only aware of five before… and somehow they weren’t corrupted with the rest of ancient technology. As far as I know none of the guidance stones or shrines were corrupted. If we can figure out exactly why it may be useful.” She sat down in the grass and began her next stretch. “It may just be because they could not act as weapons. Nonetheless, I wonder how deep some of them were buried to pass out of knowledge.” She switched to stretch her other leg and became silent again.

“The view is pretty amazing from up on top of them.” Link added. He remembered the first time he climbed up one, high atop the Great Plateau. The rolling hills spread out beneath him, glowing golden in the evening light. He could see so far, the land seemed endless. Mountains rose in the distance, impossibly tall. The sight stirred awe in him. In that moment he fell in love with Hyrule.  
“It must be.” Zelda replied “I have never climbed them myself. There was a painting of the view from atop Big Sister in my mother’s rooms.” She exhaled audibly. “I always wanted to see it for myself, but I never had the time.” She looked over at Link, ”We should climb Little Sister together.” Link looked up at the distant peak and started to open his mouth, an eyebrow raised. “Not right now! Just- sometime. When I can run for five minutes without passing out.” 

Link snorted at that.

“We cannot all run up mountains you know.” Zelda rolled her eyes. 

They stretched in silence for a few more minutes. Link savoured the feeling of his muscles pulling and relaxing, watching wispy clouds drift by high above. He was hungry. His stomach let out an audible growl as he arched his back.

“Lunch?” 

He nodded. From a saddlebag he produced the carefully wrapped rice balls he made that morning. He and Zelda dug in, and the meal was gone in short order. 

“Those were delicious Link!“ She wiped a stray grain of rice off her chin and sighed with satisfaction. 

“Thanks!” Link smiled at the compliment. “I didn’t really know how to cook when I woke up. I’ve uh, spent lots of time learning.”

“You were not a good cook. Before.” Regret passed over her face. She hadn’t meant to say that. 

Link sobered, not sure how to react. He thought back to when he first woke up, how every dish he tried to make turned out barely edible. 

“So-. Wait. You’re telling me that the reason I burnt everything was literally just because I didn’t know how to cook?!“ 

Zelda broke into giggles. 

“You were remarkably awful! Everything was rubbery! It was terrible!” She covered her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter. “I’m sorry, I do not mean to laugh at you.”

“Nah it’s all good. I was uh, pretty awful for a while.” He inwardly cringed thinking of the burnt, unseasoned mushrooms and peppers he’d had to eat. “Impa’s granddaughter, her names Paya, she uh, actually helped me learn some basics.”

Zelda’s face showed grief for a moment at his mention of Paya. It was gone as soon as it came, covered by a neutral expression. 

“It is so strange to think that Impa has a granddaughter.” Her voice was tinged with sadness.  
“She’s nice. I uh, think you’d like her.” Paya was shy, but sweet. He didn’t know her well, but he had the impression once she was faced with tough decisions she’d have a spine of steel, like her grandmother. 

Zelda nodded noncommittally. 

“I am sure.” She replied. “We should get going.” 

Sweetpea had wandered off a little in search of grass. He fished an apple out of the saddlebag. Sweetpea eagerly ate it out of his hand, leaving a streak of saliva. He rolled out his neck once more, and swung into the saddle. Zelda followed him, and once she was tucked up behind him, Link nudged Sweetpea into a gentle trot.

***

Once within the canyon, the sky was only visible as a thin stripe of blue between the peaks. The sounds of the swift-flowing river were amplified between the rock walls. The sound of hoofbeats was swallowed by the moss and short grass on the overgrown dirt road. The faint sound of sparrows nesting on the terraces high above their heads sometimes reached them. They were a little over halfway though the canyon, the end of the canyon growing larger every minute. Link began keeping an eye on the river, watching for any disturbances to the surface, but none came. Someone must have culled the local Lizal population over the last few days. He was certain a blood moon passed since he was here last. 

So far he he had been focused on preserving Sweetpea’s energy in case they needed to make a quick escape, but that seemed increasingly unlikely. He could feel Zelda looking around behind him. As far as he could tell, she was counting plants and animals as they went. The sun lined up with the opening of the canyon briefly on the last hour of the journey, soaking them in warmth for a few short minutes. Zelda leaned over Sweetpea’s side with her eyes closed, tipping her face towards the sun. She steadied herself by holding onto his waist with surprising strength. Good. She was feeling better. 

When they emerged into the valley she broke the hours long silence.

“The diversity and population of local flora and fauna are down from pre-Calamity numbers. At least I think so. I had no way of counting fish from horseback.” There was disappointment in her voice. “I assumed the populations would increase with people entering the area.”

“The monsters probably had something to do with that,” said Link. “There were uh, three camps through the canyon when I first went through. And I mean I’d always find fish and stuff cooking when I raided their camps.” Link thought back to his first trip through the canyon. He’d run out of food, hunger was clawing at his insides, numbing his awareness. He managed to sneak into a Boko camp while they slept and stole three fish left roasting over the fire. They were overcooked and full of bones, the guts left in. He’d eaten them quickly, tucked against the mountainside. 

“I wonder if it’s like this all over Hyrule. Years of monsters subsisting off wild food would definitely have an impact on biodiversity.”

“At least they won’t be revived every few weeks anymore. I hope.” 

“I am fairly certain the blood moon was entirely Ganon’s doing. So monsters should be just reproducing instead of reproducing and being revived.” She shifted in her seat. “I could stop it at first. The blood moon I mean. But the longer it went on the more tired I was and… well.”

 

Link reached behind himself, found her hand and squeezed it. 

“Hey it’s only another half an hour until we get to Duelling Peaks stable. There’s a guy there who’s spent his whole life studying the blood moon. I’m sure he’d love to talk to you about it. And there’s usually a bunch of travellers staying there any given day, they should be able to tell you about the sorts of plants and animals they see around.” He squeezed her hand once more before nudging Sweetpea into a trot towards Big Twin Bridge. He could tell Zelda was beginning to feel the strain of riding four hours at a time. She kept shifting uncomfortably. Better to end the ride as soon as possible. 

Big Twin Bridge was looking worse for wear, even since Link had last seen it. The holes in the wood were growing around patches of rot. Someone had nailed a new board across where one had given way, but the job was clearly hastily done. Halfway across, the stable came into view across the floodplain. 

“Link?” She had to place her mouth right next to Link’s ear to be heard over the river.

“Yeah?”

“Please do not tell them who I am.” There was a note of pleading in her voice. 

“Of course,” Link paused, turning over what could be causing the emotion. “Can I ask why?”

“I do not want to be a rumour before I am ready.” She sighed. “Besides, what reason do they have to believe me?” She raised her hand into his sight. The triforce symbol flickered briefly, and then vanished. “That is all I have aside from a pretty outfit is this and the memory of those who were there, and my power seems to be taking a break for the moment.” She lowered her hand again. 

“You can trust me. I won’t say anything until you’re ready.”

***

They reached the stable several hours before sunset. Link took the time to brush and curry Sweetpea himself, taking extra time to pamper her. She’d been working harder than normal carrying two people. Zelda gratefully sat down on her bed with a jar of salve she’d bartered from a woman sitting next to the cooking pot. The beds here had enough blankets to hang from the frame, giving her more privacy than she’d had for- she did not know how long. She took her time rubbing the salve into sore spots. The salve heated up quickly, relieving her aches. She pulled her trousers back on, wishing for a Gerudo massage more than anything. The salve and stretching helped, but she was still stiff and sore. She probably would not have the chance for another one unless she travelled all the way to Gerudo Town. 

She pulled Link’s comb from his pack and set about working tangles out of her hair. The blankets hung around her muffled the sounds outside her bed. Her hair was getting dirty from days riding. She longed for a warm bath. The castle had furnaces running year round just for heating water, and a pipe system for delivering it. She had sorely missed it in her time travelling before the Calamity struck. The closest she had found to it was the bathhouse in Kakariko. She hoped it was still running. 

She removed the pins holding her braids in place, and quickly unwound the braids. Her scalp felt lighter with the pins gone, and even more so with the braids undone. She rubbed her scalp, scratching lightly with her nails. 

“Hey,” 

Zelda startled at the intrusion. Link’s face hovered between a blanket and the post of the bed.

“Oh, uh- sorry. I’m gonna make dinner is there anything you want to eat?”

“No more rice balls please.”

“Ok, I’ll uh knock next time?”

“I am taking these down, do not worry about it.”

She pulled down the blanket and folded it up while watching Link walk outside. Two men lurking inside the stable were looking curiously at her set up whispering to each other. Uncomfortable at the attention she quickly folded up the blankets and left to join Link outside. 

The sky was turning grey, threatening to rain soon. She tucked herself next to the cooking pot, enjoying the smell of cooking meat. The meal was done shortly, a simple meat and carrot stew with some rice cooked in. When she complimented the food, Link blushed slightly, obviously proud of his work. He wore a small pleased smile for a while. Rain began falling as they finished their meal, driving them inside early. 

She busied herself reading a small chapbook. It was not much, just a collection of gossip about a bandit’s treasure and rumours of Skeleton horses. Link sat next to her at one of the small tables, his back against the wall, watching everyone else in the room. Zelda climbed into bed when it got too dark to read. She stared at the ceiling for hours, unable to get comfortable. She did not fall asleep for a long while.

***

Link woke up early in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding hard enough to burst from his chest. This hadn’t happened in a while. He sat up and covered his face with his hands. He focused on his ragged breathing, trying to slow it. His mind roiled with disjointed images of the red beam and cyclops eye of a Guardian, the sickening tar scent of Ganon, black and fuchsia malice thick and sticky on his skin. His throat closed up painfully, and his chest clenched. Tears pricked at his eyes as he choked on his own breath. His arms and hands were shaking. Long seconds later, he finally managed to gulp down a breath. Tears spilled over onto his cheeks. He buried his face in his pillow, muffling any noises coming out of him. It felt like an eternity before his breathing evened out and his heartbeat slowed down.  
He wiped the wetness from his face.

No one else was awake. Even Zelda, right nest to him seemed undisturbed. Weak sunlight filtered through the sliding doors. He picked up his weapons as quietly as possible and snuck outside. He ate a few apples quickly and set off to find the Guardian lurking in the wetlands. His hand itched for his sword. He only hoped it would stop shaking by the time he reached it. 

His mind settled as he ran, though it never came to a full stop. He was breathing heavily from the half hour of running before the shape of the live Guardian was visible. It was stuck to its spot, its legs long gone. He charged at it with his shield up, his sword at the ready. The familiar sound of the machine starting up filled his ears, then sputtered and died. Confused, Link dove behind a dead Guardian nearby. He peered at the awoken Guardian. Its flickering lights were not the usual sickly pink, but the blue of shrines. He walked into its line of sight.

Its eye flickered, and the red beam appeared, focused on his chest. The beam itself disappeared after a few seconds, only to reappear and re target Link a moment later. It fired a beam at him, he ducked before it hit. The wet ground beside the pond exploded. The heat of the blast evaporating the water in the dirt it hit with a sizzle. In the moment before it could target him again, he lunged at it and plunged the master sword into its eye. The lights still flickered, but the targeting mechanism didn’t start back up. 

The eye was still lit. Its blue light refracted though the cracked glass. He wrapped his hands around the handle of his sword, braced his foot against the Guardian’s stony body and pulled it free. It turned its head jerkily, nothing like the smooth movements he’d come to expect from them. Suddenly furious at the machine, he swung at it wildly, knocking a chunk of its stone shell off. It couldn’t even give him a fight; all he wanted was a fight. It was dead long before he finished hitting it. 

He stopped. His throat felt raw. He noticed it passively. He’d barely noticed he’d been yelling. He carefully wiped down his sword, as always, though there was not much of anything on it. He examined the Guardian’s body, pocketing a few screws and springs. He pulled the head off, looking for any sign of Malice left over. There was none. 

The sun was higher in the sky now. The air was beginning to warm. Link looked to the distance toward the stable, and began running back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a shorter chapter this week, but this one is action heavy! I had fun writing it! Next week's going to see a return to more character interaction, but this week is FIGHT SCENES BABEY!

Zelda was still asleep when he got back. He gathered them each a bowl of porridge made by one of the twins running the stable. He threw some dried wildberries and some honey into the bland porridge before gently shaking Zelda awake. She had bags under her eyes, and seemed even more tired than he’d seen her so far. She sat up and ate in bed, saying little. She wordlessly took their dishes outside to the washbasin. 

Hopefully both of them weren’t having bad dreams. 

They didn’t linger at the stable. Sweetpea was saddled and packed within an hour of Zelda waking. They rode past the Ash Swamp fairly quickly, neither of them comfortable lingering on the old battlefield. Zelda pointedly turned her head away from the field. 

The road began sloping upward gently an hour or so into the days journey. They took a break at the turn off to Fort Hateno, following Zelda’s stretching routine and feeding Sweetpea an apple. Kakariko bridge came into view a short while later. A warning pricked at the back of Link’s mind. Yiga. One of their assassins was often posted on the other side of this bridge, posed as a traveller in need of help. He’d learned to ride quickly past them and not engage unless absolutely necessary. Even their teleportation couldn’t catch up to a galloping horse. 

“Zelda-“

“Mm?”

“Do you remember Yiga Clan?” he said cautiously. 

“Of course I do! What kind of question is that?” She snapped. “They nearly killed me several times!” 

“Right. Ok. Yeah,” a little flustered, he continued, “So just over the bridge um, there’s usually someone from the Yiga Clan waiting for someone fitting my description and when they see me they try to attack.”

“When were you going to tell me about this?! What the hell!” Under her anger she sounded genuinely frightened.

“Right now! I forgot about it I usually just gallop past them and it’s no problem!” 

“Link we need to plan for these things! Can Sweetpea go fast enough with two people?”

“I mean I think so.” Link nervously scratched at his neck. 

Zelda took her hand off the saddle, and he heard a rustle of her rubbing her temple.

“All right. Pull your hood up at least. It could buy us a second.” She pulled up her own as she said this. 

“I don’t know how likely it is, but they might be looking for both of us. You were pretty visible while we were fighting Ganon.”

“I have been worried about that.” She sighed. “As much as I do not like being in the dark, I expect we’ll know soon enough.” 

They were tense the moment Sweetpea’s hooves touched the stone bridge. The mare tossed her head and snorted, sensing the tension. Link tensed his toes inside his boots, waiting to urge the horse into a gallop. The hoof beats picked up pace as they came closer the other side. Sweetpea’s ears swivelled as a voice sounded from the end of the bridge.

“Ho there! I’m a traveller! I need help!” The voice was stilted, as though reciting a script.

A Hylian dressed just a little too plainly stood in the middle of the road. Did the Yiga never change their tactics? Link drew his bow, nocked an arrow, and kicked Sweetpea into a gallop in one smooth motion. Zelda’s fingers dug into his stomach as Sweetpea leapt forward. Before Link could release an arrow, the Yiga soldier moved their hands quickly and appeared in the tight red uniform, brandishing a wheel shaped blade. The arrow released, piercing the soldier’s shoulder. They staggered and shouted,

“Now! Kill them!” 

On the edges of the bridge, four blademasters appeared in flashes of red. Arrows struck into two of them. They seized, electricity coursing through them. One of the unharmed ones backed against the railing, bracing himself and lifting his sword. In a split second, Link realized he intended to slice at Sweetpea’s legs. Blademasters were strong enough to slice through a horses leg of they managed to hit it. They couldn’t stop, Sweetpea had picked up too much speed to stop before they reached him. 

Link nocked his last ancient arrow and released it towards the Blademaster. 

Then three things happened at the same time. 

The Blademaster Link aimed at saw the incoming arrow removed his focus from sweetpea, and swung his sword at it, deflecting it over the edge of the bridge. 

Sweetpea avoided having her legs irreparably damaged, and charged into the other uninjured blademaster, her hooves drove hard into his chest and ribs broke with a sickening crunch. 

At the impact of hitting a solid body, and with a saddle not made to hold two riders, Zelda began to slip sideways off the saddle. 

Sweetpea let out a frightened shriek that sounded uncomfortably human, the whites of her eyes showed as she leapt down the stairs. As she leapt, Zelda tried to pull herself back into her seat using Link’s torso as leverage. Link lost his balance, and grabbed for the saddlehorn. His bow fell to the ground as they landed. Both he and Zelda barely managed to stay on horseback.

The hiss of a demon cleaver slicing through the air came to Link’s left. By the time he whipped his head around, the warrior was gone, just a few scraps of red paper fluttering in the wind. As he looked back, all the blademasters but one had vanished. Link spotted the telltale glow of Yiga teleportation in the corner of his eye and hurled the hunting spear he kept tied to the saddle at it. It impaled the blademaster with a horrible squelch.

He heard a rumble behind them. Earth magic. He cracked the reins and yelled,

“HYAH!” 

Sweetpea dug in yet again, finding a last bit of speed. Looking behind them, a trail of disturbed earth rushed closer, eating up the hoofprints hacked up in the dirt. He felt Zelda tear her arm away from his middle; she turned to look behind them as Link was. Before the earth magic hit them, she extended her hand toward the lone blademaster, the golden triforce glowing bright even in the noon sun. 

A beam of golden light shot from her hand- crossing the distance between them and the reseeding bridge, and engulfed the blademaster. When it vanished a moment later, his body fell limp hitting the stone hard. 

Zelda pivoted, pointing another blast of golden light at the glow of another Yiga appearing beside them. Another blademaster fell, either unconscious or dead. 

Link turned his attention to the road ahead, and saw another blademaster crouching among rocks at the roadside, aiming an arrow at them. Link made a quick assessment of his weapon situation. His spear and bow were gone. He was unwilling to throw the master sword unless absolutely necessary, and it was hard to hit a moving target even as an expert marksman. That left his shield. He quickly pulled his last Guardian shield from his back and used it to cover as much of Sweetpea’s body as he could. The arrows were obliterated in the blue energy of the shield, and the next volley went wide.

A flash of light appeared in the air above them, and the assassin appeared, immediately throwing the demon cleaver right at them. Link raised his shield in vain, knowing he was leaving their flank exposed, but before he could try and deflect the arrows or the cleaver, a dome of the same golden light appeared around them. The arrows and weapon rebounded off the dome. Behind him, Zelda let out a muffled sound of pain, and the shield she had conjured flickered. Neither she nor Sweetpea could keep this up forever. The remaining blademasters and assassin appeared on either side of the road ahead, ready to attack at once. Desperate and out of ideas Link pulled in in a deep breath, drew his sword, and snapped his fingers.

Lighting came down from the sky. It struck each of the Yiga clansmen, in a blinding flash leaving the scent of ozone in the air. The shockingly loud crash of thunder shook his bones. Sweetpea reared, and took off toward the river in a blind panic. 

He and Zelda barely managed to hold on as she wheeled wildly. Link forced her around facing back up the mountain, crouching close to her neck as she sprinted. Her sweat was beginning to collect in foamy patches, her breathing echoed in his ears. 

The Yiga were prone, wracked with visible electricity. Zelda raised her hand again pointed at the nearest of them. Her hand shook as the triforce glowed again, and a wider, less focused beam hit him. This time the beam was near enough to Link that he felt a rush of heat from Zelda’s hand as the light appeared.

The lighting clinging to the blademaster still moved her limbs, but the blast burned away enough of her mask that his slack face was visible. She was dead. 

A strangled noise came from the assassin’s throat as they moved past him. Zelda raised her hand again, but the triforce’s glow stuttered, and she lolled against Link’s back for a moment. She recovered after a moment, and wrapped her arm around him again, holding on tight.

***

As far as Zelda could tell, the Yiga were not following them. Or at least they were keeping their distance. Sweetpea was clearly tiring, and the road up the mountain was just getting steeper. Link turned the mare towards a wet section of rock. All three of them slurped at the flow of water seeping from the mountainside, relishing the cool drink. Zelda was tired deep in her bones. She squatted down against a dry patch of rock and dug into some salt-cured meat. Her body begged for sleep. She took in her surroundings.

The mountainside offered little cover, just a few outcroppings of rock and scattered bushes. They could not linger long. Reluctantly, she forced herself to stand and stretch. She would not give into her desire to curl up in the sun-warmed grass and fall asleep. She finished the meat standing and went to get some dried fruit from the packs. 

Link was rummaging through them already, and threw her a bag of dried wildberries. She munched on them, keeping an eye on him as he took out the slate. He tapped at it for a few moments, and then a bow appeared in a small flash of blue light. Before she could stop herself she blurted out,

“You figured out the slates’ storage?!” She rushed over to look at the device. “I never could figure out how it worked. I will have to study this function when we stop.” She browsed through the pages of storage. “It may be the similar to the teleportation it uses, I have an understanding of the basic mechanism of that at the very least, it may simply be teleporting items to a second location and retrieving them when needed. Of course that begs the question of where the second location is. If it’s a place at all that is.” She looked at him. He looked a little wide-eyed. “How do you put items into the slates’ storage?”

His face shifted into something pained, confused, and guilty.

“I don’t know ok!? I pick up a weapon or armour and it just appears in there if I’m holding something else! Everything is so goddamn weird I didn’t question it! I don’t know!” He gesticulated chaotically.

“All right.” That response made finding answers even harder. “That raises some questions.”

Link swung himself back into Sweetpea. 

“Let’s go. Thinking about this,” he waved a hand around vaguely, “stuff makes my brain hurt.”

Zelda hurriedly stretched her right leg, which had been starting to bother her, and joined him.

The road up to the Pillars of Levia was beautiful. The karst formations appeared high above them, slowly growing closer as they climbed. The rock towers cloaked in green exuded unearthly beauty. On the other side of the trail, Necluda Valley opened up beneath them. Zelda could just make out the outline of Fort Hateno in the far distance. She lingered on the barely-visible dot for a moment, then turned her attention away from the memories the place brought. The sun was lowering in the sky, casting long shadows of the still-distant Pillars across the valley. 

They had been in shadow for a while now. At first Zelda had been grateful for a break from the hot sun, but now she was beginning to feel a chill. She leaned a little closer to Link, closing the distance between them. It was warmer with their bodies touching. 

In another hour, they reached their planned stopping point where the road turned to move between The Pillars and Bonooru’s stand. The nearest towers loomed overhead, making the area feel isolated, hidden. She was already planning where to pick out a campsite, and curling up by a fire, when Link interrupted her train of thought.

“I don’t think we should stop. This is the obvious place to camp between the stable and Kakariko. I don’t trust it.”

Zelda was exhausted. Her hips hurt, her leg was bothering her again, she was tired and hungry, and there was a campsite right in front of them. She made a small noise of complaint, and opened her mouth to speak, irritation filling her. Link interrupted her before she could do more than sputter.  
“I know you’re tired. But we’ve already been ambushed once today by more Yiga than I usually see at once, and we didn’t kill them all. They saw where we were headed. It stands to reason they’d try again, and this is the place where I’d do it. I’d wait til we were sleeping and strike.”

She sighed to herself. He was right. But at the same time she did not know if she could keep riding for long. 

“Where is the next good stopping point?” She already guessed the answer, but she wanted to hear it before she committed herself.

“Kakariko. There’s a tree and a pond about halfway between here and there, but,” he shook his head, “it’s too exposed, too far from help.” 

She accepted the information, and cemented her will into steel.

“Then we will ride to Kakariko.”

She felt him inhale slowly, and blow his breath out. He nudged Sweetpea on. As they entered the canyon between the towering mountains, she realized he had been prepared to stop there anyways, despite his misgivings. 

“Would you have slept, if I insisted on stopping there?” She asked after the entrance to the canyon disappeared behind them.

“No.” he paused, searching for the right words, “I still um, I still won’t sleep though. I mean, I’m on a horse.”

“And so am I. We will be safer for it, I hope.” 

The sunset dyed the sky orange, and the pillars above them golden. Zelda craned her neck looking upwards as the sky shifted moment to moment slowly turning inky purple, them blue-black pricked with silver stars. There seemed to be so many more stars in the sky now than in her memories. She could only remember seeing this many stars at the peak of Mt. Lanayru, up to her neck in bitingly cold water. 

As she stared at the sky, she noticed Link tilting his own face skywards. He’d wrapped a blanked around the two of them, tying the edges around his neck. The moonlight was bright enough to illuminate them, and make Sweetpea’s white coat shine like the moon itself. They stared at the stars in silence for an age, their breaths coming as one. 

The moment broke when Sweetpea stopped walking and lowered her head to grab a mouthful of grass and Link refocused on the road. Zelda rested her chin of his shoulder, letting the weight of tired eyes pull her head down. 

She woke up when Sweetpea lurched into a canter. Time had passed. She knew that much. The moonlight was gone, leaving only the faint starlight to see by. She instinctively clung tighter to Link, blinking hard and whipping her head around trying to figure out what was happening. 

A flash of movement caught her eye. She lost it as soon as she spotted it. A darker shadow than the rest of her surroundings resolved itself into a tree just behind them. The flicker of movement showed again, and this time she caught a white mask attached to a shadowy body before it darted behind the tree. She stared at the spot until it disappeared behind a curve in the road. 

A flash of red light appeared beside them. The sudden brightness made her flinch. An afterimage of the inverted Sheikah eye appeared in her vision. It dominated what she could see, strengthening with each blink in a beat matching the staccato beat of hooves. She reached for the sealing power, but found it slipping out of her grasp like a handful of smoke. The unmistakable whistle of an arrow and twang of a bowstring came from beside her face, and a grunt came from where the red eye appeared. The sound pattern repeated, followed by wet sounding choking noise. She was pulled down against Link’s back as he leaned forward low over Sweetpea’s neck. The blanket he’d wrapped around them pulled at the back of her neck, tugging painfully on the small hairs at the base of her neck. Her body automatically followed the fast rhythm of the horse running at a full tilt spring. 

She buried her face in the folds of fabric at his back, and forced her sore thighs to hold on tight, until finally, Sweetpea slowed to a walk once more, panting hard. She felt Link reach forward to pat his steed’s neck. Her heart still beat wildly. Fear held her eyes wide, though her face was still pressed into fabric. Her mind raced. She was unable to hold onto a thought long enough to identify it. She turned her attention to her breathing rushing in her ears. Eventually, her heart slowed, but her eyes did not close for the rest of the journey.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos feed the five goblins in a trench coat that make up the author


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few days later than usual. I graduated from my BFA this spring and my partner's family had a little party on the weekend, and I also moved my tiny apartment into my partner's place! I'm also finishing prepping a oneshot for my d&d group. It was pretty exciting, but it didn't leave much time for writing. This week, Sidon's POV shows up! capturing his voice is surprisingly difficult, I'm trying to balance the bubbly enthusiasm and his obvious competence. I'm excited to write more of him!

They staggered into Kakariko as the sun began to rise. Link felt himself relax as they passed through first of the gates. The narrow valley opened up, and the straw roofs of the village came into view. The sound of the waterfall rumbled in their ears, and the delicate scent of plum blossoms and freshly turned earth filled his nose. Sweetpea followed the winding path down into the valley, anticipating the sweet grass near the inn. 

The village was sleeping. So far he’d only seen Nana at her usual spot near the entrance. He knew from experience the old woman was surprisingly fast, still a formidable opponent. He’d seen her sparring with Cado once. She knocked the warrior flat with a clever blow from her quarterstaff. The familiar sight of the long staircase to Impa’s home seemed to rouse Zelda behind him. 

“It still looks the same.” She whispered it, almost to herself. 

“Impa will be asleep.” He impulsively reached down and squeezed her hand. “I’ll get us beds, we can see her in the morning.”  
He paid for beds from the bleary eyed innkeeper, and excused himself to take Sweetpea’s tack off. As soon as he walked outside, Cado left his post across the green and approached. Link raised his hand in greeting and continued over to the mare. Cado met him as he bent to undo the saddle. Cado wordlessly lifted the saddle, bags and all once it was unbuckled. 

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you ride in with someone else before, let alone at this hour.” Cado said conversationally “Pikango saw a massive beast the colour of Calamity a few days ago, in the far distance in Hyrule field. Now he couldn’t see any details from the distance he was at, but he did say it disappeared in a flash of golden light.” He set the saddle down, and turned to face Link, “That woman with you wouldn’t happen to be the Princess, now would she?” 

Link felt stress build up behind his temples. He’d hoped it wasn’t so obvious. If Cado figured it out so quickly, the Yiga certainly knew even before Zelda killed two of them. 

“Uh, Yeah, yeah. She is. She’s Princess Zelda.” Link scratched nervously at the back of his neck.

Cado nodded peaceably.

“You’ll both need to speak with Lady Impa first thing.” 

“Yeah, we will. Impa’s pretty much the whole reason we’re here.”

“You’re arriving at an awfully strange hour. You wouldn’t have run into any trouble on the road, would you?” Cado looked pointedly at Sweetpea, who had just laid down on the grass with a thump.

“We um, got attacked by Yiga assassins today. Twice. Didn’t seem wise to stop for the night anywhere but here.”

“I thought as much,” Cado looked around warily. “They’ve been moving strangely lately. They seem to be pulling back from their usual locations, and we don’t know where they’re retreating to.” 

Link stifled a yawn, and blinked hard. Cado stopped himself from launching into a full description of recent intelligence.

“Go rest for now. We’ll speak of this more in the morning.” He clapped Link on the shoulder, and retreated to his post. 

Link dragged himself to his bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

***

 

The morning sun rose over the distant peaks of Zora’s Domain, breaking through the mist that settled nightly along the banks of the Zora River. The scouting party had returned with news of the state of the road further ahead. The small group of Zora soldiers had been working on clearing the road to the Domain since news of Calamity Ganon’s apparent defeat was brought back by a team fishing in the wetlands four days ago. The council was torn on how to act. Older members, and more conservative voices argued that if other races wished to visit the domain they’d have to make their own way, just as they had for the past hundred years, that the Domain was doing well on its own without outside interference. Other voices, including The Prince’s argued they should put effort into clearing the road, and to work to reopen trade routes as soon as possible. It took only a day for the decision to be made, Sidon had quickly convinced his father to send a party to begin clearing the road. The King’s opinion managed to swing the council. Captain Bazz volunteered to lead the party, and a small group was sent out. 

Sidon had volunteered to join the party, but had been met with pushback. His father put his fins down, and did not allow him to join. One dead child was enough, he said, there were electro keese, a lightning wizzrobe, and lizals with shock arrows along the road, it was too dangerous. 

Nevertheless, Sidon had been swimming downriver to check the party’s progress each day. Today, he spotted them high above the river walking across Luto’s Crossing. Now that he could spot the whole party, he could see none were missing, none had lost their lives due to his decision to send them out into danger. He was pleased to see the plan he and Bazz worked out for defeating lighting foes was working. Sending the most skilled archers to vantage points with ice arrows, while spearmen waited hidden nearby was a risky plan. One missed shot and the chances the imp would notice the spearmen went up significantly. However, he and Bazz agreed the reward of freezing the imp and then quickly dispatching it was high enough to take the risk. 

It had also been Sidon’s suggestion that the soldiers take shields of wood, rather than metal along with them. It seemed an obvious solution to help withstand shock arrows, and yet he encountered some resistance when he proposed it to the council. The idea of using wooden shields was taken by many as an unforgivable break with tradition. Sidon felt annoyance at the memory. Tradition was far less important than people’s lives! He felt his gills flare with irritation, and took a moment to calm himself. He dove underwater for a moment, deliberately drawing cool, fresh water through his gills, focusing on the sensation. 

He emerged again a few minutes later, to see the party reach the end of the bridge. They spread out, some sliding into the woods, some continuing along the path. He strained his eyes to see what was happening, but they were out of sight already. Sidon swan ashore, debating whether it would be worth it to try and climb up the mountainside, Like he’d seem Link do once. He reached out and touched the rocks, remembering how quickly Link had climbed up the cliff, reaching the top in less than an hour’s time. 

It had been weeks since Link had appeared in the domain. Before he’d departed, Link had gone swimming with Sidon at the pond below Veiled Falls. He’d been uncharacteristically taciturn. Like wasn’t much of a talker to start out with, but he’d been practically silent. Sidon eventually managed to coax out the cause of his quietness while Link floated on his back, looking up at the sky. Sidon floated nearby, bothered, and wanting to help.

“My dear friend, if something is troubling you, I do hope you know you can tell me whatever is on your mind. ” He remembers gulping down a breath, nervousness suddenly taking hold. “Whether you wish to confide in me or not, know I hold your friendship near my heart.” 

Link had remained silent a few moments longer, stretching to eternity to Sidon. He’d never really had many close friends, and he was always afraid of losing hard-won friendships.

“I guess I’ve, um been in a mood today.” Link moved in the water, and began treading in the way Hylians did, turning to Sidon. “I’ve done nearly all I can to prepare, and um. I’ll have to go to Hyrule Castle soon. And um, fight Calamity Ganon.” The last words came out rushed, smashed together into one. 

Sidon knew it was coming, he’d known ever since Link showed up with the sword that seals the darkness it was only a matter of time. Still, it was starting to hear. 

“The castle’s full of Guardians. If I mess up, if I take one wrong step the Princess will have no one to help her, and everything could be destroyed.” Link covered his eyes. A moment later, he moved his hands, wiping at clear liquid seeping from between his eyelids. Sidon was completely dumbfounded for a moment, uncomprehending of what was happening. Then he realized, this was something that happened to Hylians when they experienced a strong emotion, usually sadness, anxiety, or fear. His father had called it crying, though it was nothing like the Zora equivalent. 

In front of him, Link drew in a shaky breath and floundered in the water for a moment, before reaching a nearby rock and leaning on it. 

“’m sorry.” Link wiped furiously at his eyes, slowing the stream of liquid. “Don’t want you to see this.”

Sidon began turning away, trying to respect the man’s wishes, but something stopped him. His friend was in distress, and it was his duty to help how he could. Sidon swam as close as he could without touching the man.

“There is nothing wrong with expressing emotions. I may now know much of Hylian custom when dealing with crying, but I need you to know you need not feel ashamed for your emotions around me.”

Link pinched at the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

“I just. I can’t fail.” He drew in another breath. “and I’m scared, I” Link fell silent again, rubbing at his eyebrows.

“For what it’s worth,” Sidon said, gently, “I am certain you will succeed.” 

Link looked at him, and smiled softly. Sidon’s heart filled with relief.  
They’d spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the shoreline near the shrine, talking and laughing about nothing, and everything. Sidon treasured the memory.

He gazed downriver, and wondered where in Hyrule his dear friend was.

***

A loud noise woke Zelda from her sleep. She rolled over, not quite processing what awoke her. She finally managed to focus on the man standing in the doorway. The Innkeeper. Was it morning already? Despite her exhaustion, she’d been unable to sleep for ages, and had lain awake staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours.

“Good morning. This is your wake up call. I’ll be at the counter.” The man wandered away, rubbing at his eyes as though he had just woke up as well. 

“Wait! Wait- I have a question,” She pulled herself up to sitting, trying to drag her groggy mind into consciousness. “Is there still baths here? Will they be open?”

He sighed, clearly upset the conversation wasn’t over.

“Yes, same place they’ve always been, five rupees for entry.” His face disappeared around the doorframe again. 

Zelda flopped back onto the bed, took a deep breath, and hauled herself out of bed. She changed her underclothes and pulled on her trousers and shirt, not bothering with a belt or jacket. She wished to head straight to the baths, there was no point in getting fully dressed. She was pulling her hair up into a bun, when she nearly collided with Link in the tiny hallway. He flattened himself against the wall before she ran into him. She jumped despite herself. 

“Goddess! You scared me!” She clutched a hand to her chest for a moment, before recovering, “Does this place serve breakfast?” 

He stepped away from the wall, and shook his head. He was also not fully dressed, with his shirt untucked and hair pulled up. 

“I am heading to the baths. You as well?” He nodded and mmhmed.

“There will be food there, provided things have not changed too much.”

The baths were divided into men’s and women’s pools, both indoors with sliding doors opened to a small garden. She was alone in the women’s side, and took her time washing her body before soaking in the main pool. It was fed by a underground hot spring. Sulphur hung lightly in the air. She soaked until her stomach growled, loud enough for Link to hear it nest door.  
“Time for breakfast?!” His voice came through the garden, bounding off the nearby rock.

“I will meet you outside!” She reluctantly pulled herself out of the pool, and wrapped herself in a soft towel. She had not touched something so soft since before the Calamity.

She carefully braided her hair, and dressed in her travelling clothes. She ate the breakfast the owner of the baths laid out. Her gaze darted back, and back again to Impa’s home, outlined dark against the waterfall behind it. 

The structure looked just the same as it had a hundred years ago. The last time she had climbed those stairs a year and a hundred years ago at once. She had been so young. She squared her shoulders, and began ascending the cedar steps. Link followed behind her with uncertain footsteps.

The air was cool with fine mist flung off by the waterfall. The cedar wood lost its scent long ago, but incense made from fresh trees filed the air with a woody scent. She reached the top of the staircase, and paused for a moment, staring at the Sheikah eye carved into the door. 

Her breath came faster than she would have liked after the climb. Being around Link again made her self conscious of her fitness level. She waited for her breath to slow for another moment, and opened the door. 

She drew in a sharp breath. Standing before her was a ghost. A young woman, with long white hair drawn away from a pointed chin and large brown eyes turned quickly to face the door. She was almost- but not quite Impa. The young woman bowed to Zelda, rose up, and immediately bowed again, this time blushing furiously. 

“Oh! Uh-Link! Hello! Hi! What are you doing here? Do you um, need anything?” The young woman seemed unable to look at him for longer than a second at a time. She nervously tucked some hair behind her ear, and folded her hands together as if to keep them still.

Zelda’s heart ached. This must be Impa’s granddaughter. She must be in her early twenties, older than Zelda. She was a reminder of just how much time had passed. 

The a creak came from the stairs across the room. A voice came from the top of the stairs, cracked with age, but heartbreakingly familiar. 

“Paya, do we have guests?” A wizened body emerged down the stairs, moving steadily. Impa peered down at her. Her face was worn, creased with hundreds of tiny lines. She was stooped slightly, and tinier than Zelda remembered, as though age had shrunk her. 

Unbidden, Zelda’s hands flew to her mouth, covering a gasp of shock and pain. Her friend was so changed. She felt tears prick at her eyes. Beside her, Paya started speaking

“Are you alr-“

“Zelda? Is that really you?” Impa’s eyes were still the same dark brown. 

Zelda nodded still clasping her hand to her mouth. Impa rushed down the remaining stairs as fast as her body could manage. She took Zelda’s free hand, and pulled her into an embrace. 

“Paya,” Impa’s voice was slightly muffled, and tight with emotion, “you and Link can leave us for now.”

“Yes, Grandmother.” Footsteps faded and the door closed, but neither women saw them leave. They simply held each other.

After a minute they parted. Tears shone in Impa’s eyes, and a smile cracked across her face. She dabbed at the tears with a handkerchief, tucking a folded corner to each eye, same as she had always done.

Zelda’s face could not decide whether to simple or not. She was torn between the joy of seeing her friend again, and the bone-deep sorrow of seeing her so changed. Impa had lived a whole lifetime in her absence. She had seen Impa a few times while sealed away, always strange and dreamlike. Once she was fighting Yiga assassins alongside a bearded Sheikah man. Another time she saw Impa with the same man, eating at a table with a little girl. The last time she saw Impa, she was sitting cross legged on the same cushion behind them now, meditating. All those times Impa was still young, her face unlined. She sat back on her ankles and wiped away her tears.

“Impa, I-“ 

Before she could get any more words out, the old woman clasped her hand again.

“Do not grieve for me little bird. I have lived well.” Impa wiped a tear from Zelda’s face. Her skin felt delicate and papery.

“Goddess, you’re so young. I had forgotten how young you are. How young we all were.”

“Are Purah and Robbie…” She trailed off, not daring to say the words aloud in case they proved false.

Impa nodded, and smiled again.

“Yes, they’re both still alive and well. I am surprised Link did not tell you, he’s met them both. I haven’t seen either of them for ages, but we send letters.” 

Zelda absorbed the information. She felt the thin skin and bulging veins on Impa’s hand, and felt the flow of tears renew, pouring hot down her cheeks. 

“I don’t know what to do,” She confessed, “So many people, and places are just gone. What am I supposed to do? I just- I am so lost.”

As she wiped her eyes, she saw Impa’s face shift into thoughtfulness.  
“Zelda, I will happily be your friend and advisor again, but I cannot, and will not make your decisions for you. I will support you in whatever course of action you decide is best, whether you want to reclaim your throne or not.” A wicked twinkle showed in her eye, “Unless of course you plan to unite us under Calamity Ganon, then I might have a problem with it.”

Zelda looked at the wrinkled face in shock for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Her hesitations evaporated. Now matter how much time had changed her, Impa was still her dear friend. Impulsively, she leaned forward and wrapped Impa in a tight hug.

“Hylia, I missed you!” 

“I missed you as well little bird.” Impa’s voice cracked with emotion. The two held each other for a long while, until Paya dared to come back inside and offer them tea. 

They spent the afternoon drinking tea, and talking. Zelda felt more at peace than she had in years.

***

Link stood awkwardly outside the door for a few long harrowing minutes. He could hear both women crying through the wood. He stretched his shoulders, and messed with his gloves for a few seconds, before Paya broke his reverie.

“So, um, that’s the Princess? The one who was keeping Calamity trapped in the castle?”

Link plucked at a seam in his glove and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s her.”

“Shit.” Paya let the curse word hand in the air for a moment before her eyes went wide. She started blushing again, “Oh fuck! Oh no! Ugh! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I did not mean to say that!”

Link found himself smiling despite himself.

“It’s fine, you haven’t scandalized me.” Paya’s blush deepened.

“No just- ugh. Grandmother always says ‘respectable people don’t swear’ and so do most of the elders in the village, and you’re the Champion and just.” She buried her face in her hands and made a noise that sounded very much like “mmpgh’. “I’m always messing up!”

Link blinked. That was more than she had ever said to him at once.

“That’s ok. I mean, I mess up all the time.” She shot him a scathing look.  
“No, seriously. Like big time screw ups. Once, I was messing around with the slate and I accidentally set off a bomb right under me. I knocked myself off a cliff. It was a small cliff, but still. You just said shit fuck, you didn’t nearly kill yourself by being stupid.” 

Paya looked slightly shocked at seeing the chosen Champion cuss, but recovered quickly enough. She shrugged as if to say the two were equally bad, and then turned suddenly.

“I think they’ve calmed down a little. I’m going to head in and bring them tea.” She dared a glance at him, and only blushed a little.

“Try not to blow yourself up!” she chirped. 

Link got a glimpse of Impa and Zelda hugging as the door closed. Both their faces were tear stained, but smiling. He nodded to himself. He didn’t want to interrupt. He glanced across the valley to Ta’loh Naeg shrine glowing blue faintly in the daylight. He was full of pent up energy. A morning climb sounded perfect. He straightened his tunic and set off toward the mountain trail. 

The village was awake and the routines of the day were in swing. Cottia and Koko were running through the village green giggling, and shrieking. He dodged them and followed the familiar trail up the mountainside. He enjoyed the leisurely climb up the slope to the shrine, feeling his heartbeat pick up and his joints loosen. He reached the pillar overlooking the shrine and looked up towards the top. It was a fairly short climb overall to reach the top of the pillar. He took a moment to scrape some chalk dust over his fingertips, and found a foothold to start his climb.

Free climbing was not without its risks. He knew that from experience. He’d gotten stuck exhausted with no where to rest enough times he’d started carrying a few stamina elixirs on him at all times, just in case. But he still loved climbing. He loved pushing his body to its limits, the puzzle of finding a route across any rock, reaching for the next handhold. The limestone karsts around Kakariko could switch from rock riddled with hand and footholds to smooth polished nothing within a few minutes of climbing. This pillar was a favourite of his, a just challenging enough to keep him on his toes with an amazing view at the top. 

He summited the pillar as the sun passed its peak. He hauled himself over the edge and laid on the small plateau for a minute, breathing hard. He pushed his sweaty bangs away from his forehead, regretting not tying on his bandana before starting the climb. He sat up and took a swig from his waterskin. The cool water tasted incredible, he had to consciously put it down to avoid drinking too much too fast. Instead, he rested his arm on a knee and looked around him at the view. 

From here he could out across the Lanayru Wetlands and pick out the islands amid the shining water. He could just see the faint blue light from Lanayru tower to the north. The mountains around Zora’s Domain rose in the distance, blue even in the bright noon light. His heart ached in a sudden flash of regret. It had been so long since he’d visited the Domain, so long since he’d seen Kodah, Bazz, and Prince Sidon. He missed the warm welcome of Kodah and Bazz, although he was not the same person they once knew, and the enthusiasm and open friendship of Sidon.  
The Prince felt like the first friend he’d made as himself, rather than as who he was. He idly imagined seeing him again, maybe going swimming just the two of them once more. He remembered how Prince Sidon had believed in him with unwavering strength. How he’d felt safe with him, letting his guard down for the first time in a long time. He’d like to do that again. He took another sip of water, and squinted at the distant peaks through his scope, trying to get a closer look at the familiar peaks of the Domain. He ate the fruit and dried meat he’d brought with him, gazing at the far-away mountains until his belly was full and he was ready to return to the valley.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated and also give me life force


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toy a little with some citrus-y stuff in this chapter, and also some more violent violence. I think it's still T for Teen, but let me know if you think I should bump it up to mature.  
> As always, its unbeta'd so if there's something weird with grammar or spelling please let me know

Link returned from his climb in the late afternoon to find the village busier than he’d ever seen it. People were dragging tables to a mat laid out on the green. All the outdoor woks were in use, with more cooking fires lit near the general store. A woman’s voice came from behind him,

“Hey you! Come help with this table!” He turned around to see the owner of the clothing shop struggling to move a table by herself. 

“Yes, you!” she made eye contact with him.

He startled, and lifted the low wooden table. It was somewhat awkward, but not heavy. She lifted the opposite edge, and they shuffled sideways towards the mats. The tables already there were forming a horseshoe shape with the open end facing the stairs to Impa’s. As soon as they finished placing the table down, she eyed him critically.

“This party’s for you and the Princess, you should get cleaned up, put on something nice.” She pointed to the baths, and waved her hand towards it, “Go!”

The idea of a party felt strangely familiar, even though he had no memories of being at one. He self-consciously looked down at his travelling clothes. They were dusty and creased from days on the road. He’d need to put on something clean at the very least.

He quickly scrubbed off at the baths, happily paying for the luxury of hot water and soap. He slipped across the busy village green wrapped in a robe he promised to return on pain of death. The sun had sunk behind a distant pillar, casting the mountains in golden light and purple shadows. He glanced up at Impa’s house, and saw Paya dart inside.

The innkeeper was nowhere to be seen, probably setting up the party with the rest of the village. He retreated into his room, and plopped onto the bed. He opened his bag, and pawed at the few clothes he had in there rather than the slate. All that was in there was his cloak and a spare pair of trousers. He sighed and pulled out the slate, scrolling through armour. The champions tunic was probably appropriate for this. He pulled it out, and after a moment also pulled out a pair of earrings. 

He dug around until he found a rag, and cleaned off his good boots, removing weeks of dust and blood and mud until the smooth brown leather appeared. He pulled on his clean trousers, and the bright blue tunic and frowned at himself in the tiny mirror hung on the wall. He combed out his hair and pulled it back into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck and fastened on his opal earrings. He debated strapping the master sword to his back, but decided against it. He stepped into the mirror frame and looked at his reflection, tinted bronze from the discoloured glass. 

He looked like the man in his memories- a man who knew his place in the world, who followed Zelda, and loved her. 

He hadn’t let himself think about that yet. 

The song Kass sang him overlooking Lake Totori certainly implied they didn’t just love each other in a courtly way, or as friends, but were in love with each other. He didn’t know how he felt about it. The man he knew through remembered scraps, the man who claimed the title of Champion felt burning in his heart whenever he looked at her. Link as he was now didn’t feel that warmth, and burning, and longing when he looked at her. He barely knew her. Would Zelda expect him to still feel that way? His belly tightened uncomfortably at that thought. 

He looked closer at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look quite the same as he had. His hair was a little darker, he had faint freckles appearing across his nose he didn’t have in those memories. He looked a little older. 

He reached up, and touched his earlobe. The ear piercings were new, a choice he made for himself, not carried with him from another life. He’d had them pierced in Zora’s Domain, on his second visit there. He’d been dazzled by the intricate silver jewellery the Zora wore. Prince Sidon had caught him staring at a tray of earrings a Zora woman was selling. The Prince has asked if he wished for one, and he nodded yes. The woman spent a minute washing her hands, then sat him down, wiped his ears with clear alcohol, and pierced his ears with a long needle.

It was not painful in comparison to any of his injuries from fighting and living in the wild, but the Prince had insisted on holding his hand through it. Prince Sidon told him piercings were a rite of passage for Zora entering adulthood, and to remember this moment as a welcome into Zora society. He’d let go of Link’s hand after the small earrings were locked in and smiled broadly and declared,

“You are now an honorary Zora my friend!” 

Link had reached for his purse to pay, but before he could pay her, Sidon stopped him saying,

“This is a gift. Consider it a small thanks for your help to the Zora,” the Prince smiled warmly, “and for your friendship.”  
Link felt calmer focusing on the memory. He knew memories were shifting, tricky things, but he knew he wasn’t misremembering how happy he was with freshly pierced ears sitting with his friend in the sun filled plaza. 

The village green was in much better order when he walked outside. A few people were finishing laying out dishes, but most seemed focused on scooping food into serving bowls, or pouring drinks. Many of the villagers had swapped their hats for hair ornaments and sleek buns. Paya waved at him from the top of the stairs and ran down towards him. 

“Master Link, my grandmother and,” She gulped down some air, “and the Princess wish to see you.” She looked him up and down and nodded to herself in aproval. “I’m glad someone told you to change into something more befitting of a Champion. And um, I like you’re earrings!” 

He followed her into the candlelit interior of Impa’s home to find the old woman sitting in her usual spot. The pendants hanging from her hat swung and she turned. 

“Mmmh. Excellent. I was worried you would spend all night up on a mountain somewhere. Zelda will join us in a moment, we have something to discuss.” Paya made to leave again, but Impa stopped her.

“You as well Paya, come sit.” She tapped the floor next to her.

Link sat himself down cross-legged just as the stairs creaked, and Zelda emerged.

She was dressed in the white gown, and gold jewellery she’d appeared in after defeating Ganon with the addition of a navy blue cloak with gold embroidery running across it. She looked every inch the royalty she was. 

“I cannot believe you kept this cloak for so long! It feels just how I remember it.” She spotted Link, and stopped still for am instant before joining them.

“Well,” she began, “I have nearly come to a decision, but I would like to hear from each of you before I decide for sure. “ She let silence hang for a moment, as though not sure how best to continue.

“Please begin Zelda, we will all do our best to help you.” Impa said.

Zelda folded her hands, and continued.

“It is my desire to reunite Hyrule. It is a role I trained all my life for. I am not sure if Hylians will welcome a ruler after having none for so long, let alone if I wish to take Queenship in the same capacity it existed in for our past, but at the least I can use my political skills to reinstate trade between regions, and scientific research, and form libraries, and theatres, and remake the things that could not exist alongside Calamity Ganon.” She looked at each of them in the eye as she spoke, her back ramrod straight, “I believe the best way to start this process is to send messengers to each of the populated regions, and announce Princess Zelda Hyrule has returned. I will visit each region, starting with Zora’s Domain where many of them will remember me. From there, I will attempt to piece together Hyrule as best I can.” Her gaze flicked between Paya and Link, “I understand if this is too great an endeavour to ask of you. However, if your help in this is freely given, I will be immensely grateful.” 

Thoughts flicked through his mind faster than he could count. He wavered for a moment, his home in Hateno calling to him with the promise of a life for himself, and no one else. It promised his sword hung on the wall. He let the image go. When had he stopped looking for ways to help people? That simple life was not for him. He may not fully remember Zelda, but he trusted her to do her best to help people. 

He met her steady gaze. She would do this, with or without him.

“I’m with you.” He said simply, knowing it was the truth.

“You can count on me.” Paya said beside him.

A knock sounded from the front door. It opened a crack, and Cado’s voice came through.

“We will be ready for your entry in a minute.”

Paya sprang up, ran up the stairs, and emerged a moment later tucking an ornament in her hair. It was a thin band of plum blossoms made of porcelain. She caught his eye for a moment, and quickly looked away, only blushing slightly this time.

Cado slid the door open, expectant. One by one, they filed down the stairs, Impa leading, Zelda taking up the rear. Link did his best to follow Paya’s lead as they reached the green, and spread out facing the gathered villagers. The sky was stil bright, but the valley was plunged into shadow. The green was lit by paper lanterns hung between trees. Impa spoke to the waiting crowd.

“All of you have already heard the news, but I will confirm it for you where you all can see and hear. Princess Zelda has returned to us with her Chosen Knight!” 

The crowd bowed their heads as one. Confused, Link looked behind them before realizing his mistake.

“Tomorrow the work of rebuilding Hyrule will begin at long last, but tonight we celebrate.”

The villagers cheered, and Impa smiled broadly.

Paya shouted above the crowd,

“Let’s eat!”

He and Zelda were ushered to seats at the centre of the horseshoe between Paya and Impa. Cushions were laid under the table, and dishes were steaming. The atmosphere was of hetic cheer and relief all at once. The chatter of the villagers blended together with the sounds of spoons scraping against dishes, and plates passes around. He ladled himself a bowl of veggie cream soup before the tureen could vanish and slurped down the delicious soup, ignoring his spoon. In between listening to stories about growing up in Kakariko from Paya, he managed to grab a small bowl of pumpkin meat stew as it passed, then snag a meat-filled rice ball. 

After he finished tearing into the food, he found himself cornered by the men of the village and poured a tiny cup or clear liquor by Dorian. Each man was poured a cup and clinked them together before sipping at it. Link hesitated, unsure of the protocol, until Cado slapped him on the back, and told him to drink. He only drank a few cups of the sweet-sour drink over the course of the evening, but each glass had him feeling pleasantly loose, and bubbly. He spotted Zelda laughing across the table, and felt himself grin happily at her when she glanced his way. He caught Paya’s eye while still smiling and saw her blush again. He thought to himself the blush looked pretty on her, and then he slipped into a memory.

He was in a tavern in Castle Town. It was lit by the orange glow of lamplight, crowded with bodies and laughter. He was younger than the average customer, but attracted no strange looks as he was only drinking ale, perfectly legal for people under twenty. He leaned against the counter, surveying the room. A young man across the room caught his eye. He had red hair and pale skin, unusual enough to stand out, and a pretty face. A blush started pink on his cheeks as he noticed Link looking at him, flicked his eyes up and down him, and didn’t look away. He downed his drink and began walking over to the red-haired man. He talked with the youth for a while, long enough to know if he was interested, but mostly he remembered the much taller man kissing him hard in the alley outside the tavern, then hurrying through the cobbled streets hand in hand until they reached his room and then-

The memory stopped, and Link was left with the impression of skin on skin and heat and pressure and warm lips against his own. So this body had had sex before, probably more than once if past-him’s confidence was to be trusted. It made sense, but the knowledge felt strange. He had not had much time or more than a passing interest in sex since he woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection. Sure, he’d seen many lovely men and women throughout Hyrule but… it just wasn’t on his mind until now.

He quickly made excuses to those around him before retreating to his small, thankfully private, room in the inn. He lay down, wrapped a hand around himself, and let his mind drift to the warmth curling in his belly.

***

Halfway through the evening, she saw Link slip away back to the inn. He didn’t seem to be ill or overly drunk, but it had been several long days of hard travel. She let him have his rest, and turned her mind back to planning. Impa shared reports of unusual Yiga activity. The latest intelligence showed there were several assassins entering Karusa Valley, which likely indicated they were regrouping there. They would likely become a threat to messengers within a few days, and a treat to her in even less time. Speed was essential in reaching Zora’s domain. Once she reached the Domain, it would be something of a waiting game to hear back various settlements’ reactions to her claim of the crown. From there she could devise a plan to encourage Hylians to join together more formally, hopefully being able to use reintroductions of trade from the Zora and Gerudo as a reason to band together. If they wanted to reclaim the roads and the heartland of Hyrule, they would need trained fighters, preferably soldiers. Her mind whirred, forming strategies, anticipating complications. By the time she retired, she was certain she would be able to convince the Gorons, and Gerudo to help re-establish trade routes, but the Zora, Rito, and Hylians remained a mystery.

That was not even considering the environmental detriment the overpopulation of monsters had likely been to most of the land. 

Maybe she’d be able to negotiate some time studying Vah Ruta while she was in the domain. At least she would be able to observe it from the outside, and gauge what kind of shape it was in. She looked forward to seeing the Domain again in any case, even if the King and council refused to meet her. The King owed her an audience at the very least. 

A loud noise sounded to her right, and she came out of her reverie. She tuned back into the conversation around her, to find a discussion of the logistics of sending out messengers. They had decided earlier one for each major region was enough, and to omit one to the Domain as she and Link would head there. That left Kakariko short seven people, and left holes in their defences. She was not needed in this conversation, the particulars of it were up to Impa to determine. She took the opportunity to retire, heading back to the Inn. 

Her mind buzzed with information until the moment she lay down in her bed. Then her mind fell, suddenly, terrifyingly to the cloying magenta of Ganon. The hopelessness of the Guardians running wild, lit with sickening magenta. Her heart picked up, and she opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling, trying to remember she was safe. She couldn’t remember fleeing across Hyrule Field, although she knew she must have done it. All she was left with was the bone-biting guilt of her failure, and hours spent staring at the ceiling with her heart racing.

***

Early in the dawn, seven figures on seven horses left Kakariko Village. They rode through the pillars of light stone, splitting as they left the confines of the village. Far over the village, a watcher moved. The figure stepped backwards into shadow, and vanished with a flash of red light.

Farther away, across a mighty river, Captin Bazz plunged his spear through the neck of a Lizal, frozen in its tracks. With that strike, the way road to the domain was clear all the way to Inogo bridge. Across the water, towards the wetlands, he heard the shrieks of more Lizals dying. Either they were fighting amongst themselves, or another group of people was working to clear the way between Wetland Stable and the bridge. He sent two ahead to scout. They slipped soundlessly into the water and began making their way towards the sound. Either way, it made his job easier and showed someone out there was interested in re-establishing trade.

Far away to the west, red haired women with dark brown skin awoke, and began working stone slabs in the ways their foremothers forged. Their sisters slew the Hinox that guarded this bridge days past, and not they worked to turn the soft stone and rope bridge into something of the desert. The first arch was nearly complete, and soon Diggdog Bridge would give way to Afeiti Bridge, smooth and stable for carts as stone could be. 

Farther away still, tucked in a sandstone cave, a council of dangerous people gathered. Two of them stepped aside from the group, into the centre of the room. The others backed away. A fight began between the two. The thing with hand-to-hand fights when they happen right in front of you, is they happen very quickly. With all but the most evenly matched fighters, a knowledgeable observer can usually tell who will win within the first few blows. Most fights are over in a few short seconds. 

This was not one of those fights. The combatants met each other with fast knives, sharp teeth, and gouging fingers. Each combatant was dangerous in a different way, one sleek like a polished sickle, and one rough like a lead club. Blood was drawn, at first with weapons, then fists and feet and knees. The fight dragged on long minutes, both tired, moving slower, but with more brutality. Finally, they grappled each other. The crowd screamed for blood, closing in close enough for flecks of spittle to land on the struggling pair. The rough one managed to pin the sleek one, and for a long moment, it seemed as though they would dash that sleek head against the ground and that would be it. In the moment the rough one saw that victory, swift legs broke the hold, and sharp teeth found a lead neck. But oh, lead is softer than steel.

The sleek Yiga warrior spat a mouthful of flesh out, and threw the body aside, and stood in triumph. Leadership was hers. She raised her fist skyward, and claimed her place as Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll finally be getting to Zora's domain next week! That took a lot longer than I thought it would ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. But the plot and the romance will both be kicking into gear in the next couple of chapters!  
> Also just as an headcannon I'm using I imagine Link to be about twenty and for him to have spend a year running around Hyrule helping people and finding shrines.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the beast (the beast is my need for validation)


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda awoke to a throbbing headache. She had only slept a few hours total. She woke up many times throughout the night, and laid awake for an age between fitful dreams. She groaned as loud as she dared. Where was her waterskin? 

The headache lessened after some water. She took a trip to the baths to attempt to reduce it further. The steam and warm water were lovely, but did little. It was still going strong when she met Link outside the inn with packed bags. 

All but one of the villager’s horses were loaned out to the messengers, so they were stuck with sharing rides on Link’s white mare until Wetland Stable. He had promised her he kept a horse there last night, while he was loose with rice wine. She suspected he had not much experience with drinking alcohol. He did not make a fool of himself though, unlike a few of the villagers. She inwardly cringed, embarrassed for the drunken fools, and for the more sober villagers alike. 

Paya waited by the base of the grand staircase, holding a bundle, and obviously waiting for their attention. She left her pack for Link to add to Sweetpea’s saddlebags.

“Um, these are gifts from Grandmother, and me,” She passed the bundle to her, “It’ll be getting colder soon so.” Paya nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Zelda pulled back the edge of the waxed paper wrapping. Two cloaks, navy blue with red embroidery were wrapped up. 

“They have plum blossoms embroidered on them. I, uh, I made them. I hope you like them.”

She ran her fingertips over the cloth. They were finely woven wool, thick and warm. The embroidery was beautifully done. She pulled one out of the wrapping, and held it up to admire it. It was edged with a intricate pattern of triangles, rigid lines contrasting with the fluid lines of the plum blossoms on the centre of the cloak. It was cut to hang to her knees, making it better for the coming cold than her short Hylian cloak. 

“This is beautiful, Paya. I cannot thank you enough.” She hurriedly switched out her travelling cloak to the gift. It settled over her shoulders, instantly warming her in the cold morning air.

Link appeared beside her and took up the other cloak. They were nearly identical, with twinned, yet different blossoms. The blue, and red cloak suited him. Paya blushed slightly when he thanked her, and busied herself folding up the wrapping paper. 

Link looked at his feet when she blushed. That was strange. He had not seemed to notice Paya’s crush until now. Jealousy flared for a hot moment until she tamped it down. It was probably nothing, and even if it was something… 

She shut down that line of thought.

They each thanked Paya once more, and followed the road west.

They would reach the edge of the Pillars by the end of the day. She knew the journey to Wetland Stable, built on the bones of Rebonae Village, was three days. When she’d last made a journey following this path, there were waystations along the way: small wooden buildings providing basic shelter as well as holding food, and water enough to last through an emergency. She now knew better than to expect to see another structure, let alone other sentient beings until they reached the stable. 

The three days of travel passed uneventfully. Several of the sheikah messengers had rode out this way, dispatching of any monsters they saw along the trail. She passed they days counting living things, trying to get a guess at the biodiversity in the region. She counted noticeably fewer wild boars than there should be this time of year. It was likely the Bokoblins that haunted the area were killing young boars and their mothers before they had a chance to grow. The foxes and cranes also seemed to be depleted, although it was harder to get an accurate count on them. Sparrows, and wood pigeons seemed to be doing well at least. Even muffled in the grass, the sound of Sweetpea’s hooves sent clouds of birds scattering wherever they went. 

The view from the slope gave her a view out over the Lanayru Wetland. She strained to spot the ruins of Goponga Village, but haze and distance rendered it invisible. 

Red stained the sky when they arrived at the stable. Now that she could see the shape of the land around Wetland Stable, she could confirm it was built on the exact site of the inn of Rebonae Village. There was a good chance some of the stone of the old inn’s hearth was built somewhere into the stable. 

The forest had grown over much of where the village stood, it was likely most of the simple timber homes were long since reclaimed by the earth. She would walk in the forest tomorrow, and see if the wildlife had grown back with the plants.

She let Link take care of paying for rooms and boarding their horse. She instead focused on stretching out the soreness in her thighs. To her surprise, one of the stable workers approached her, staring with more intensity than she would have liked. 

“Excuse me miss. Um, have you heard about the Princess being back? Some riders came through yesterday with the news. They all had white hair even though they couldn’t have been that old. Strangest thing I ever saw. Except that beast thing in the distance last week.” He ended the sentence as though it was a question.

She took an instant to steel her nerves. She had not expected to have to announce herself until they reached Zora’s Domain.

“Yes, I have heard. In fact, I am the one who asked that the news be sent out.” She straightened her back, and squared her shoulders, “I am Princess Zelda Hyrule. I have defeated, and sealed away Calamity Ganon. I am now freed from the castle and am working to rebuild Hyrule.” The words came easier as she spoke, but the loss of anymnimity felt strange.

The man looked at her strangely, as though he did not quite believe her. 

“Well. If you’re really the Princess you’ve got your work cut out for you.” He bowed shallowly, and walked away quickly. 

He had clearly been expecting a casual gossiping session, not for the Princess to announce herself. She watched him approach another one of the stable workers, they chatted just slightly too quiet for her to listen in. They were clearly talking about her, always looking away just short of staring.

She resumed stretching until she heard one of them exclaim ‘Well it’s about time she showed up!’ She thought she picked out the phrase “hundred years” from the muttering that ensued after she looked their way.

It was not that she thought people would welcome her with open arms. She could not fault them for feeling frustrated it had took a century to defeat Ganon. But she did not have time for this. These people needed to believe she was who she said she was. 

She began walking towards them, working off her glove. They stopped talking as she approached, uncomfortable with the development. 

She could deal with their discomfort. They needed the truth if she was to claim her throne. She reached to the back of her mind, to the place where her instincts lived, and took hold of her power. The triforce on her hand glowed, and spilled into a halo around her hand. 

Their jaws dropped.

She allowed herself a small satisfied smile, and let go of the power. She breezed past them, joining Link inside.

His brows creased slightly, concerned. He crossed his arms as she approached.

“Are you sure that’s the best idea? I mean it’s up to you, it just seems. I dunno, risky.”

She shrugged, unconcerned.

“How else will people know I’m telling the truth?”

He nodded. “I suppose that’s true. I can’t think of anything else most people know about that would prove it.”

“I cannot reclaim my throne without risk. This is likely the smallest sort of risk I will take.” She rubbed at the place where the golden triforce appeared on the back of her hand. It was invisible now, just plain skin, “At least we know I can defend myself, as long as it still works.”

Link frowned again, deeper. He surveyed the room, and she followed suit. There were a few other travellers, both eating the crab and rice dish prepared by the staff. The stable staff, including a few children, were all hanging around listening in, and hiding it poorly. He walked outside, gesturing for her to follow. He walked towards the riverbank, leading her towards the sounds of water flowing. The sun had just gone down, leaving enough light to see by. He stopped near the wreck of a wagon sunk into the river. 

She had spent enough time playing politicts, and keeping secrets to know the sound of the river would make it difficult to overhear whatever he wanted to tell her.

“What do you know that could not be whispered?”

He kicked at a rock embedded in the riverbank.

“I um, I met a bard when I was,” he spun his hand around to indicate traveling around Hyrule, “He uh, he was trained by the old court bard for the Royal family. You knew him. And um. He knew of bunch of ballads about Hyrule’s history and royal family and magic. He sang a song from his teacher about you. Well, us, really. I think that you’re more powerful than you know, I mean you already used your power to shield us both from the assassins and like you sealed away Ganon. And um, the song seemed to say that if we work together we can summon the power to restore.”

He stopped speaking, and wrung his hands. It was a lot to process. When he became court bard, Cydi had been a font of knowledge about the sealing power, as well as old lore. Most of what she knew about using it she learned from her mother’s diaries, and from him. It was certainly possible he had more to teach her, knowledge lost to legend. 

“What does that mean, ‘the power to restore’?” Her mind set to work on the problem. She had thought her power had been pushed to the limit fighting Ganon. But it was possible she had just pushed one aspect of it to the limit. The shielding she had summoned had felt different than anything she used against Ganon. 

“I don’t know. He sang a bunch of songs that were instructions to opening shrines, and they were usually obvious once you figured out how to look at it. But figuring that out was, something.”

“Did it say anything else about this power? Anything about how to summon it or what it did?”

“He did mention the sword too.” He pointed at the sword strapped to his back, the sword that seals the darkness.

“Well,” she took a deep breath, “we will just have to experiment until we figure it out!”

***

Link woke up early when the dawn light began to shine through the waxed-cloth sliding doors. The stable staff seemed unsure how to treat them after Zelda introduced herself as Princess. He’d insisted on paying them full price for the soft beds, they’d seemed relived to not lose the income. He grabbed some of the offered breakfast of yoghurt and simmered fruit, and left to check on the horses.

Sweetpea was his favourite horse, but he kept several around Hyrule after he began travelling between shrines more often. He kept the first horse he’d ever tamed here. He’d greeted Pickles last night, happy to see her again. He bridled both horses, and left then on long ropes in the stable yard. 

Antsy, he wandered down to the riverbank. He stripped down to his underclothes, and waded into the cool water. He stuck close to shore, not wanting to be swept farther downstream. The water was cool and clear, barely stinging his eyes when he opened them underwater. Across the river, willow trees caught the light, turning silvery as they shifted. Crenel Peak rose green in the distance. Mist still clung to the pine trees near its base. 

Link treaded water for a minute, soaking up the morning. He swam until his nervous energy was gone. 

He sunned himself for a minute, drying off before he gathered up his clothes. As he reached the top of the riverbank, he spotted a group on horseback approaching the stable. 

It was unusual enough to see groups that big travelling anywhere, but all of the figures were in armour. That was definitely unusual. Rushing back to the stable, he quickly pulled on his clothes. The armoured group arrived just before him. He noticed the children were being herded away from the newcomers, despite their protests. 

One of the armed people, a man with a thick moustache, and a feather in his hat dismounted first. Link guessed he was the leader. There were five other riders in the group, all Hylian, a mix of men and women. All armed, and armoured far more than most travellers. He walked up to the group, not bothering to hide his interest in them. Why had he never seen a group of armed people like this before in all his travels? 

By the time he was in range of hearing, the leader had already struck up conversation with the man working the stable counter. 

“-clearing out all the Lizals from the wetlands. We’ll be headed south near Goponga next, but the road to Akkala and Zora’s domain is clear for now. Thought we’d take the day to rest here and collect our dues.” The moustached man leaned casually on the counter, “We’ll be tackling the tower area after that since it’s been a stronghold for decades now. Don’t want to give them a chance to breed.”

The other armed Hylians laughed at that, and busied themselves removing packs from their horses. The moustached man’s breastplate was metal, painted green with a yellow stylized hawk painted across the chest. The stable worker produced a bag from behind the counter. It clinked with the distinctive sound of rupees when he set it on the counter. 

“Thank you for dealing with it so quickly. It’s all there you’ll find. And I spoke with Riverside stable a few days ago, and they’ll happily put up some funds for you to start working your way into central Hyrule. I wouldn’t be surprised if the castle’s all cleared out by the time you get there though.” 

The moustached man poured out the rupees, counting them quickly. Link caught a glimpse of several gold rupees amongst the pile. He guessed it added up to at least two thousand. He was probably oogling the money a little, as one of the other group members stepped between him and the money. She was taller than him, not that that meant much, and visibly muscled. She had the brown skin and black hair common in Faron. 

“Hey there stranger, what are you looking at?” she challenged. 

“uh, sorry. Who are you?” He asked, thrown off a little.

“Olin. Who are you?” raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I uh, I meant all of you. The group. Oh! Um, I’m Link.” 

“We’re the Hyrule Guard. There’s twelve of us, the other half are in Tabantha right now.” Her eyebrow came down, “Have you really never heard of us?”

He wracked his brain but came up empty. As far as he knew the Hyrule Royal Guard all died in the calamity. 

“Like… the royal guard?”

One of her compatriots snorted.

“Our founder was one of the only surviving royal guards after the Calamity. He founded the Guard to protect what people remain. We’re a mercenary group, since there isn’t any real Hyrule government left to pay us. We try to deal with troublesome monsters, and escort merchants when needed.” She leaned back and looked him up and down critically, “Say, you look like a fighter. How would you like to join our group? You’d have to prove yourself of course, we can’t take on the risk of someone with no idea how to use a sword.” 

“Really? This guy? Come on, he’s tiny?” One of the other riders cut in. He was a large, well-muscled man with the pale skin of Necluda. 

She and Link both turned to the man at the same moment, matching frowns on their faces. 

He put his hands up in surrender.

“It was a joke, relax!”

“Mmhm. Sure Uli.” Olin turned her attention back to Link, “So? What do you think?”

“Uh, no? I uh, I can’t. I’m sworn to someone else.” He sputtered. 

“Too bad.” She shrugged, and turned away back to her horse, “See you around I guess.” 

Flustered, he went to check on Zelda. Her bed was empty, but her pack was still there. He remembered her mentioning wishing to quickly survey the forest around them. It was not large, and she was smart enough to keep the stable or trail in sight. He knew from experience there were generally no lurking monsters in the immediate area, but decided to look for her anyways.  
He found her in a sun-dappled clearing just a minute south of the stableyard. She was seated on a rock, seemingly unaware of the sunlight. He crouched down next to her before she acknowledged his presence. 

“Just a few more minutes, then we can get going.” She was focused on the forest around them, on counting and analyzing. 

He looked around him, wondering if she saw what he did when he looked at the world. A group of sparrows moved through the trees around them, chirping and rustling leaves. Zelda eventually stood up, and began making her way back. 

“It seems the forest immediately around the stable is typical to what we could expect to find around a small settlement. There is some depletion, but there are also indications of some steps taken to ensure the ecosystem is not too strained.”

“Well I can’t imagine the stable lets monsters move in nearby for long.”

“My thoughts exactly.” She stopped for a moment to examine a moss growing at the base of a tree.

“I just ran into some interesting people. They were calling themselves the Hyrule Guard. I had no idea they existed until today.” 

She snapped her head towards him.

“Are they the Royal Guard? What remains of it? I- they all died, I saw it!”

“One of them said a few survived, and that they founded this group. They’re mercenaries, but I think I’m a mercenary too. I’ve been paid to fight and to kill.”

“Interesting. I wonder if they have any allegiance to the royal family left…” she trailed off.

“I over heard a bit, it sounds like they have jobs lined up clearing monsters away from trade routes for the next bit.”

“I do not have any money to pay them I suppose. All I have is my name.” She sounded wistful. 

“We don’t have to worry about it yet. For now we just have to get to the Domain. One step at a time.”

“I will speak with them, there must be somewhere we can send messages to them.”

She quickly found the leader of the group, seemingly the moustached man. Link stood at her side as she announced herself to him, and called her power to prove her identity. He saw Olin’s eyes go wide at the display. She pointed at Zelda and mouthed ‘really?’. He nodded, and saw her mouth something that looked very much like ‘motherfuck’ to herself. 

“I’ll have to speak to the rest of the group, but I think most of us would be willing to join some sort of… Hyrule army.” He looked disbelieving at the words coming out of his mouth. “I suppose we’re the closest thing Hyrule has to an army as it is. I’m Gedd. The other half of our group’s captain is called Ame. They’re somewhere in Tabantha at the moment.”

“How can I reach them, Captain Gedd?” 

“You can reach them by sending a message to the Great Bridge Stable. I don’t know when they’ll see it. And here is the best place to leave a message for us. Both groups are usually out in the wild most of the time, but we usually come back to our home base once a moon cycle.” He seemed nervous, but held onto his composure. 

“Excellent. I hear you have been keeping Hyrule as safe as you are able. I commend you for that. You should hear from me next time you come to this stable.” 

He bowed to her beautifully, even removing his hat.

“Go well, Captain Gedd.” He took this for the dismissal it was, and walked back to his horse.

Olin sidled up to him. 

“Where you heading?” she asked.

“Zora’s Domain. We’re leaving today.” 

“Makes sense. Zora live long, some of them probably remember her without having to do that trick.”

“That was the plan. The King knew her personally.”

She nodded.

“Listen, the road there isn’t a danger anymore. The Zora sent out a party sometime last week. We met their scouts in the north end of the wetlands near Merkay Island. You should be able to cut through the wetland and cross at the wood bridges the lizals built without running into anything. You’ll save a day and some danger by not taking the road over Crenel.”

“Thanks. That’s good to know. They way up to Kakariko is clear just so you know. The monsters shouldn’t be coming back either.”

“Yeah, we figured. We were camped up on the peak,” she gestured her head towards Crenel, “and we saw the Divine Beasts go off, and then that massive monster appear in the field.” She paused eyeing Zelda just how she’d sized him up. “So that golden light was her, huh?”

He nodded.

“Well that must make you the champion then. I’d heard rumours he’d appeared out of nowhere. People all over are telling stores about a short man with the sword that seals the darkness running around helping people out. I chalked it up to folk tales, but it looks like you’re real.” She looked him dead in the eye, gaze unwavering. “You’d better not disappoint me.”

“I’ll do my best.” He promised.

He and Zelda rode off into the wetlands before the morning faded away. True to Olin’s word, they encountered no monsters along the way. Having two horses sped their progress somewhat, as their mounts did not tire so easily. He’d outfitted Pickles in the royal gear he’d been gifted, and the piebald mare looked positively regal. They crossed the wetlands in two days. 

On the third day, Inogo Bridge came into view. He’d always thought of the bridge as the most beautiful in Hyrule. The Zora architechture seemed to glow from within. The delicate patterns etched in the glassy surface flowed like water. The bridge also carried the memory of his first meeting with Sidon. He thought of his journey up the Zora River, with Sidon encouraging him all the way. Despite the difficulties, his first journey to the Domain held a special place in his heart. Nothing compared to seeing the Domain lit up in the sunlight for the first time. 

The journey along the road was beautiful, as always. There was also a conspicuous absence of monsters. Even the electro keese, and the thunder wizzrobe were gone. This must have been a significant effort on the part of the Zora, especially due to their vulnerability to electricity. The waystations along the way were stocked with fresh firewood, and a small stash of rice and dried fish. Eventually, they descended the switchbacks along Ruto Mountain, and the Domain came into view.

The blue spires caught the light. The Domain shone. The mountains rose high above, peaks reaching into the rich blue sky. The massive structure of the throne room arched toward the sky, echoing the shape of the peaks. Below, Ruto Lake was turquoise blue, striking between the black rock and green pines. As they descended toward the Great Zora Bridge, they heard the sounds of voices. 

Two Zora men, both green were working on constructing something. There were stacks of blue stone, the glassy type favoured by the Zora, as well as wood, an unusual material in the Domain. 

“Link!” One of them cried out. He recognized the Zora as Fronk, the man whose wife had disappeared to Lake Hylia for weeks. 

“Of course you would be the first to visit after the Calamity’s defeat! Look! We’re building a stable! There’s no space for one in the domain so Prince Sidon asked us to build one here, where it was in the old days!” He waved his hammer in the air, punctuating his words. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful! How did he get the Elders on board with it?”

Fronk shrugged.

“I do not know. You can ask him yourself!”

The other Zora working looked at their horses.

“We are not yet ready for keeping your beasts here, but I suppose you should leave them with us. The Elders were specific about now allowing horses inside the domain. Something about dung.” His gills flared. “Speak with Prince Sidon about it, there must be someone willing to care for your animals while you are in the domain. He seems to be leading most of the efforts to welcome Hylians.”

He and Zelda dismounted, and began crossing the bridge. As they walked away, he heard Fronk ask the other builder ‘Who was that girl with him?’ Zelda gave no indication of having heard. 

It was nearly forty minutes to walk across it before they reached the domain proper. 

“Have you met Prince Sidon?” she asked.

“Yeah, I have. He was actually one of the first Zora I met. I actually um, think of him as one of my closest friends. Probably my closest, actually.” Link felt himself blush at that admission. It felt strange admitting his closest friendship was with, well a Prince.

“I have not seen him since he was a child of fifteen. For the Zora that is like a five year old. I wonder if he remembers me at all.”

“Well, he remembers his sister. I think that means he could remember you as well.”

She fell silent for a moment.

“What kind of person is he? If he’s anything like Mipha, he’s wonderful, but her knew her for so short a time.”

“He’s um. Sidon’s wonderfully kind. He gave me his friendship so quickly. He’s a skilled fighter, he helped me tame Vah Ruta. His people love him. He’s a good leader. He’s enthusiastic, and he has big feelings, you can always feel his joy, and it’s infectious. He uh, he’s great. I feel relaxed around him. I trust him with my life.” He felt warmth spread in his chest while speaking about his friend. “He’s good."

She nodded.

“He sounds like he has some of his sister’s best qualities, and some good ones of his own. I cannot wait to meet the Zora who won your friendship so well.”

Link looked eagerly towards the Domain.

“Me too.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're reuniting with Sidon next chapter :3


	7. Chapter 7

The blue-green columns of the Domain seemed to glow from within. The architecture was like nothing else in Hyrule, all sweeping lines and glassy stone. The first time he’d seen it looking down from the top of Ruto Mountain, he’d stared in wonder at the intricate arches of the city. That sense of wonder was renewed each time he visited. It was the first place he’d felt at home after he woke up. The Domain still felt like home more than anywhere, even after he’d bought his home in Hateno. 

A flock of sparrows swooped past them, flitting through the arches of the bridge. The guards at the entrance nodded at Link, recognising him easily. One of them, a woman with purple skin, looked oddly at Zelda as they passed by.

“I think I many have been recognized,” she said, leaning over to him. “We should head to the throne room immediately, dawdling would be rude.”

Despite what she just said, she stopped cold when she spotted the statue of Mipha in the centre of the plaza. She walked towards it, as though in a trance, reaching out to touch the base of the statue. Grief etched itself into her face. 

He looked at the smooth stone face, reaching for the few memories he had of Mipha. He remembered her voice when she spoke to him in Ruta most strongly, but little else. He heard a sniff beside him, and looked to find Zelda wiping away a tear. He quickly looked away, trying to give her some privacy. 

The plaza was less busy than usual, a few children ran around playing games, and the usual shopkeepers hawked their wares. There was no sign of Sidon nearby. After a few moments, she composed herself, and they continued on their way up the winding stairs. 

They reached the level of the throne room to see Sidon rounding a corner. His eyes lit up when he spotted them, and he began rushing over. Link found himself smiling broadly in response. 

“Link! My dear friend! I am so happy to see you unharmed! I knew you could do it!” Sidon gesticulated excitedly, his gills flaring slightly. “I’m so grateful to you! And so happy you have come to visit so soon!”

Sidon grinned widely, his smile dazzling. He turned to Zelda, bowing elegantly.  
“It is wonderful to meet a friend of Link’s, if he has chosen to travel in your company, I’m sure we will get along splendidly! I am Prince Sidon.”

Zelda bowed in response.

“It has been years since we met, Prince Sidon, but you may remember me. I am Princess Zelda Hyrule. Your sister was my valued friend and ally.”

Sidon gaped for a moment. Composing himself quickly, he spoke.

“So you truly did survive in the castle all these years. I do have some memories of you in some treasured memories of my sister. You look just as I remember though it was a hundred years ago, same as my dear friend. You have my heartfelt thanks for all you have done.”

“I must admit, it is strange to see you grown up. The last time I saw you, Mipha was teaching you to swim up waterfalls. You only came up to my knee.”

The Prince threw back his head and laughed joyfully.

“Yes, I do remember you from a child’s perspective. If I may ask, why are you visiting the Domain this time?”

“I am seeking to rebuild Hyrule. The Zora could be a great help in this endeavour, both to legitimize my claim to the throne, and to rebuild trade.” She drew in a breath, “I am here to ask for help.” 

Sidon considered a moment, his tail flicking side to side. 

“Princess, I will do all I can to help you. I believe working together is the only way to improve, and to fully recover from the calamity. There are those who will oppose you on the council, but I think the King will agree with me. With both of us supporting you, I am certain we will prevail!” 

He pumped his arm and threw a winning smile her way. She inclined her head, smiling.

“Thank you for your support.”

Sidon turned, intending his arm towards the throne room.

“Come Princess, my father will wish to speak with you right away.”

Link followed her up the stairs, sensing Sidon beside him. Each time he met Sidon again, he was reminded of how small he was. Link knew he was short, even for a Hylian, but standing next to any of the Zora always forcibly reminded him. 

King Dorephan was locked in a discussion with an elderly Zora when they reached the room. The King glanced towards them, then did a double take as he processed Zelda was standing in front of him. The elderly Zora squinted in their direction, struggling to comprehend what he was seeing. 

Sidon stepped forwards, starting to introduce her.

“Father, may I present Princess Zelda Hy-“

“Leave us please, Kurzon.” The King didn’t even look at his previous conversation partner, focusing entirely on Zelda. “You as well Sidon, Link.”

Link stepped closer to Zelda, catching her eye. She nodded. She would be fine alone with the King. He let Sidon lead him away, down to the royal household. 

He’d visited once before. Sidon invited him to a dinner, just the two of them last time he visited the Domain. The household was connected to the throne room; it consisted of a few rooms set aside for private use, a kitchen and dining room, and a private sleeping pool. Most Zora alternated between using family sleeping pools and the public ones. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Link found himself lifted off the ground, wrapped up in Sidon’s arms. His skin was smooth and warm, not scaled and cold like fish. Link tentatively hugged Sidon back. His face was pressed into Sidon’s chest. 

The only times he’d touched Sidon before was when he’d rode on his back to tame Ruta, and when Sidon held his hand when he got his ears pierced. He felt Sidon’s chin resting on top of his head. 

“I was so worried about you.” Sidon’s voice was quiet, a whispered secret. 

“I was fine. ‘m fine.” He muttered into Sidon’s chest. 

“I know.” Link felt him shift, one of his fins settling over his head, sheltering him. Sidon’s cheek rested against the top of his head.

“I missed you, my treasured friend.” 

Link squeezed Sidon tighter, trying to show how much he’d missed him. Sidon squeezed back, easily taking Link’s weight with one arm, and running his other hand in circles on his upper back. 

“’m glad I’m here.” He said, quietly. His chest warmed as Sidon held him. He didn’t want to let go, but eventually Sidon put him down. 

“I wish I could have done that right away. It would have started some gossip, some of it quite nasty about you.”

Link wrinkled his brow in confusion. Why would a hug spark nasty gossip?

“Perhaps it is not like this for Hylians?”

Link shook his head, still confused.

“For us Zora, affection, and even most touch is strictly reserved for the family. Me holding your hand, however innocent started some uncharitable gossip about you around the Domain. For me to be seen hugging a Hylian, especially one I had been seen touching before outside sparring or combat, well. I want you to feel at home here! Not treated with suspicion.”

“Wait, does that mean you consider me family?” Link said, still reeling with confusion. 

“Of course! My sister loved you, and you are my dear friend. You are part of my family Link.”

Impulsively, Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’s hips, standing on his tiptoes to reach. He stepped back to find Sidon’s amber eyes gazing at him warmly. 

“You’re my family too.” 

Sidon’s eyes brimmed with joy as he placed his hand on Link’s chest, as if to connect their hearts. His hand covered nearly Link’s entire chest. Link’s heart stuttered, catching in his throat. He felt his cheeks heat up under the intensity of the touch. 

Sidon seemed to not notice his reaction, draping an arm over Link’s shoulders, and beginning to lead him down a hallway.

“Has anyone even told you about the hot spring in the Domain?”

“There’s a hot spring here?”

“Yes my friend! There’s one in a cave nearby. I want to show it to you, I think you’ll like it.”

 

The cave was tucked away near one of the waterfalls on Ploymus mountain, behind a grove of cedars. The cave was lit with small glass lamps build into the smooth stone wall. The cave opened up into a large cavern, dotted with clear, steaming springs. Crystals jutted from the walls and ceiling, sparkling in the dim light. A few Zora soaked in a pool near the back of the cavern, but was otherwise empty. 

Link shucked his clothes, folding them into a neat stack. Sidon had already slipped into the nearest pool, sprawling out in the water. He stepped into the steaming water, letting the heat relax him. The heat seeped into him, and his muscles unwound. His eyes slipped closed as he sank into the water up to his nose. 

Somewhere nearby, Sidon splashed lazily around the pool. Droplets landed on his face. He opened his eyes to find Sidon mirroring his pose, up to his nose in the water. A question rose to the forefront of Link’s mind. 

“Can you breath this?” he ran his hand under the surface of the water, sending a small wave towards Sidon. 

“Technically, yes. But it hurts. There’s a mineral in it that can hurt us if we breathe it, on top of it being hot. It’s the same thing that forms the crystals.”

Link lay back in the water, letting himself float. The crystals seemed to glow from within, similar to the Domain itself. It was beautiful. Sidon floated nearby, telling stories of his childhood memories of the hot springs, and the history of the place. Link let himself drift, letting the sound of his voice and the hot water relax him. 

Sidon finished a story of the first trip to the hot springs he remembered, how his sister had tossed him into the pond again, and again, and soothed him when he’d accidentally breathed in the hot water despite her warnings. He paused for a moment, lost in the precious memory.

“Sidon?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you remember me, a little bit from back then. Do you um, do you remember my family?” he sat up in the water, was immediately embarrassed for having asked. “It’s fine if you don’t remember anything don’t feel like you have to-”

“I do actually.” Sidon stood up, suddenly serious. Link held his breath, not sure if he wanted to know more.

“They’re not the clearest memories, but they’re there. I remember your father was a knight, a swordsman like you. I remember him being so strong and noble, I know Mipha was impressed with him. And with you of course.” Sidon frowned, trying to remember more. “He had dark hair. You don’t look much like him. You look like your mother.”

Link leaned forward, his heart feeling strange and heavy.

“Your faces are the same.” Sidon continued, “I didn’t see her as much, but I know she worked as a tailor. She was well known for her embroidery. It was so exotic to me then, Zora don’t really wear fabric. Mipha brought home a piece she made. It’s a scarf I suppose. I still have it, and have treasured it as a memory of my sister.”

“I’d like to see it” Link said, nearly whispering. He’d always known, logically he’d had a mother and father. People had mentioned his father before. But he didn’t remember them, not at all. 

“Of course. Anything I can do for you.” Sidon quickly brushed his hand against Link’s. 

Link swallowed thickly, a strange grief holding his throat tight. The pain wasn’t just knowing his parents were long dead. He was grieving the space where a loss should live. 

They soaked for a few minutes more, then made their way back to the Domain in silence. Sidon led him back to his room, and retrieved a small box from a shelf above his desk. It was a polished cedar box, an unusual material in the Domain. The box seemed so small in Sidon’s hands. Link took it in his hands, feeling the grain of the wood. The hinges moved soundlessly as he opened it. Inside was a folded piece of white fabric, embroidered with a Kingfisher midflight among soft green cedar branches. He reached inside, taking out the scarf. Sidon took the box from him as he unfolded it. The fabric was slightly creased from being folded. The border was an intricate pattern of intermingled lines in green and gold, suggesting grasses waving like waves in the wind. He ran his fingers over the tightly embroidered lines, feeling the bumps of the silk. 

In his mind, the impression of a woman’s voice appeared, reminding him to be careful touching it, to wash his hands and not let it rest on the fabric for too long. He snatched his hand back, suddenly conscious of the sweat on his hands. An image of a woman with dark blonde hair bent over an embroidery hoop came up in his minds eye. He remembered carefully pulling a needle through stretched out cloth with clumsy child’s hands, showing it to her, proud of his work. She smiled at him, the warmth of it filling him with happiness. 

He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. He quickly scrubbed away the wetness, struggling to comprehend the warm-cold churning of emotions in his chest. He sat down on the floor, holding the cloth gently in one hand, wiping his tears with the other. Sidon sat next to him, gently holding him when wet sobs broke their way out of his throat. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, hiding his face there until the flow of tears stopped.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over a week late, I know. My laptop is kinda broken right now making it impossible to log into my account, let alone actually write when it flares up. It finally calmed down enough to write and post on saturday. I'm going to try and post another chapter this friday to make up for the lack of writing, cause I missed it.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> update August Eighth: laptop is badly broken. it will likely be two weeks until i can write again


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know its been like two month since I updated. My computer as broken, then I found a new job and its been a tough adjustment since I'm not used to working full time or standing for eight hours at once. But I'm back into writing again now that my computer isn't actively fighting me! I hope to update again next tuesday with more sharkman/elf pining!

They found Zelda not long after, wandering around the inn. She seemed more relaxed than he’d expected. The meeting must have gone well, or at least it hadn’t dissolved into accusations over Mipha’s death. He raised a hand in greeting. She shot him a brief, but genuine smile in return. They joined her next to the cooking pot. Sidon arranged himself upwind of the heat.

Zelda leaned on the railing, blowing out a deep sigh.

“I keep forgetting I do not have any money. They set aside two beds for us, since they know you.”

He fumbled for his money pouch, embarrassed at forgetting to share.

“No rush Link! I know you’re good for it!” The innkeeper, Kayden?, called from the desk. Zelda flushed slightly, staring into the cooking pot with determined focus.

Link waved off Kayden’s protests and paid for three nights up front.

He rifled through their bags, looking for the second money pouch he’d sewn together when it was clear he’d need another. He’d known how to sew without having to even reach for it, just like fighting, just like lighting a fire. He pulled up the image of his mother praising his clumsy needlework, and slowly like pulling a spoon through cold honey he surfaced a faint memory of his mother guiding him through sewing a seam, pushing a thick, blunted needle through sackcloth. He found the pouch, running his thumb over the stitches. He passed it to Zelda.

“This is yours. I got most of it from selling old Royal Guard weapons to collectors. The way it see it it’s yours more than mine.”

She looked for a moment like she might refuse, then nodded curtly and took the pouch, tying it to her belt.

She turned to Sidon.

“Greetings, Prince.”

“Greetings Princess.” He bowed neatly, “How was your meeting with the King?”

“It was… good to see an old ally. I missed him.”

“He has always thought highly of you, even when he blamed you for Mipha’s choices. I am certain he feels the same.”

Silence hung between them for a moment, verging on comfortable.

Sidon was the first to break it.

“I would like to invite you both to eat with me this evening, not just in my official capacity, but as treasured friends.” His gaze flickered between Link and Zelda, pure enthusiasm pouring off him.

“I accept.”

Sidon caught his eye, and Link nodded furiously. His heart thumped against his chest, and he felt heat bloom on his cheeks. He looked away, taking a sudden interest in the floor beside Sidon.

“Splendid!” Sidon beamed, “I do hate to leave you my friends, but I do have a few duties to take care of before I can dine with you. That should give you some time to settle in. I will meet you here in when the sun turns the mountains golden. No need to dress up, it will a private dinner, just the three of us.”

“That suits us well I think.” Zelda turned to him expectantly. It took Link a moment to realize she was waiting for his assent.

“Uh, yea- I mean yes. That suits us both.”

“I will take my leave.” Sidon bowed again, once to Zelda, and once to Link. The fin atop Sidon’s head whisked past his face, nearly touching him. Link wondered whether it would be silky like the tail of a Sanke carp or stiff and sharp like a porgy’s.

***

Link carefully worked out the knots travel had tangled into his hair. He brushed it until it felt silky-smooth. It was kinked where he always tied it back. It was starting to grow long enough to reach past the tops of his shoulders, reaching for his collarbone. The chunks of hair that had been too short to tie back when he woke up could stay back in a neat tail now, and his bangs were starting to curl awkwardly around his temples. He tied it back the same way he always did, smoothing it back.

He pulled on his cleanest shirt and trousers, debating cleaning his boots. They weren’t caked in mud, but that wasn’t saying much. He rubbed off some of the dirt with the rag he usually used for cleaning Sweetpea’s tack. It always seemed like a waste to use the tack oil on his boots, but something drove him to use it today. They were both leather after all, and he liked the faintly sweet smell of it, and the sheen it left behind.

He caught a glimpse of his blue-tinted reflection in the shiny wall. He’d never really thought about his appearance before. Why was he putting so much effort into it now? He shook it off, wandering out to the plaza in an attempt to burn off the nervous energy he was suddenly buzzing with.

He spotted Zelda near the railing overlooking the northern side of the domain. Like him, she’d clearly redone her hair and beat the worst travelling dirt out of her clothes. She gave no sign she’d noticed him. She was frowning slightly, staring out over the water. He stood next to her, mirroring her position, hands rested lightly on the railing, straight-backed. He looked out at the scene, trying to see if she was seeing something in particular. He just saw the lake, the mountains, and the bridge reaching to them. He looked longer, and spotted the tiny shape of a boar making its way between distant pines.

The wind picked up, blowing the faint pine scent over them.

“We have a meeting with the council tomorrow.” She said, her voice low.

He blinked.

“So soon?”

“Yes, I wanted it as soon as possible. The sooner we can get things moving the better. I am lucky Dorephan feels the same way. It will take a week for the vote in any case, so do not worry we will not leave right away.”

He nodded.

“All right. I um. I don’t know anything about trade deals or anything. What would you like me to do?”

“The Zora trust you, even the oldest and most traditional. I want you by my side to help convince them I am also trustworthy, and their ally.” She turned away from the vista and locked eyes with him, “There are strict rituals in council audiences. I need you to listen, and to follow my lead. Each person gets a turn to speak, even guards. That means you will be expected to address the council. We have Dorephan and Sidon’s support, and that means a lot, but it might not be enough to turn the council to our cause. You made it this far without political training, and I know you well enough to know you will not say anything callous. They know you are not a diplomat, and will not expect you to speak as though you are trained as one. The main thing to remember is to bow to the council before you speak. Everyone must, even the King.” She paused, giving him a moment to recover from the onslaught of information.

“Do you think you can remember that?”

“Bow, be polite, and straightforward.”

She huffed a laugh.

“I suppose it is that simple when you cut it down.”

She looked him up and down.

“You look nice.” She said, nodding approvingly. “I like Sidon. He is different than Mipha, but they have the same courage. I can see why you like him.”

She turned back to the mountains, clearly lost in thought again.

The tops of the mountains were soon reflecting golden light from the low sun. True to his word Sidon appeared not long after the light changed, striding across the plaza. Link straightened from his position leaning back on the railing once he caught sight of him. They were ushered into the family’s rooms until they reached a small room with a low table laid with three places. The room was lit with soft glowing blue lamps, and the last dregs of daylight filtered through a small round window. Sidon ushered them to sit on large cushions while he himself reclined on the bare floor, taking up an entire side of the table.

“The food will be in in a moment. I’d usually make something for my friends myself, but alas I did not have the time today. One of the cooks made our meal. You will have to allow me to cook for you both while you are here. I would offer nothing less to my friends than good food made by my own hand. Tomorrow night perhaps?” He rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he spoke, an earnest gesture at odds with his refined manners.

“I’d like that.” Link spoke before Zelda could, the words rushing out of him.

“Me as well.”

Sidon grinned delightedly, his sharp teeth glinting in the half light.

“I will make you my specialty! I learned it in Lurelin Village from a lovely woman! I am sure you will both love it!”

Two Zora entered a few moments later, carrying dishes filled with raw fish and rice wrapped up in seaweed, and bowls of thick, steaming stew. They left the dishes and a tall pitcher of cool water as Sidon thanked them enthusiastically. Link recognised one of them as a member of Sidon’s fan club. Her gills flared slightly as Sidon thanked her.

The stew was also made of fish. There were no spoons, so Link imitated Sidon and dipped directly from the bowl. The broth was salty and delicious, as were the bites of fish and rice. He’d never thought of eating fish raw until the Zora served it to him. He’d tired it once on his own, and had spent the evening throwing up, hoping stal monsters didn’t sneak up on him. There was a trick to it, and he intended to learn it one day. An idea crept into his mind. Maybe Sidon could teach him how?

He reached for another bite, and found the plate empty.

“I am glad you like that dish so much my friend!” Sidon said over his half-drained bowl, “It is one of my personal favourites!”

He took one of the remaining pieces and popped it in his mouth. It seemed Zelda also enjoyed Zora cuisine, as he hadn’t noticed her speaking as they ate.

Sidon talked enough for all of them, his bright demeanour washing over them. Link reached for Sidon’s bowl when it was empty, meaning to start a stack of the dirty dishes. At the same time, Sidon moved to pick it up. Their hands brushed, just for a moment. Sidon hesitated at the touch before letting Link take the bowl.

His hand tingled where Sidon’s skin touched his own.

Once the meal ended, Sidon cleared the dishes and returned with a steaming pot of tea. Link sipped at the tea, his limbs heavy and relaxed. It was a blend he’d never had outside the domain, herby and lemony. He leaned back against the wall. Across from him, Sidon sipped from his own cup, paying close attention to Zelda as she spoke. Link had stopped listening intently, letting the sound of conversation wash over him. Sidon and Zelda were discussing farming techniques, and potential trading.

Sidon explained the Zora had been unable to grow enough rice to support their population, and could not rely on trade from other regions to fill the gap. The Zora had resorted to a lottery system for couples wanting children, allowing only a few births a year.

“None of us like it, but everyone knows we will not be able to feed many new people without destabilizing the fish populations. It would bring us all much relief if we could increase our food supply outside of fish.” Sidon explained.

“I would like to re-establish larger rice fields like there were in the past in Hateno and Deya, as well as increase legume, and squash crops. It will take time, but I think we should be able to manage enough to trade within a few years. At least, that’s what I plan on proposing tomorrow.”

“I assume you will ask for soldiers, stone, and artisans in the meantime?”

“Yes, I will.” She said, pouring herself another cup.

Sidon leaned back, one sharp nail tapping on the table.

“I think you will be able to get half the stone you ask for, and we can spare ten masons this year, and up to thirty after we finish repairs to the Domain. As for soldiers… I think we will encounter trouble from a few councillors over giving up any. The only reason we have survived this well this long is by keeping our knights close to home. It will take some convincing for enough to see the benefit.”

“How many would agree spending time destroying monsters near the domain before sending groups to Akkala, Necluda and Hyrule field?”

“That will go over better, but… we will still need something now to convince them, not just the promise of something in the future.”

Zelda swallowed a mouthful of tea, frowning slightly.

“What about gems, topaz in particular?” Link cut in. “I know a designer in Tarrey Town who makes clothing with heat resistance, as well as jewellery with electrical resistance. She might be willing to turn her skills to armour. It might not be enough to fully protect, but it might be enough to make electricity not an instant death.”

“We had armour like that in the past, but much of it was lost in the calamity. Guardians destroyed all but a few helms.” Sidon focused on him, fins twitching almost catlike. “We have been unable to make any trades with Gerudo artisans who know the skill since then. A party went out almost forty years ago, but they were all killed. We haven’t tried since.”

“That might be an offer to sweeten the deal.” Zelda leaned forward, plotting, “How soon can a messenger reach Tarrey Town?

“The tall rock formation in Lake Akkala.” Link supplied.

“About a full day, if they do not rest. Four days for a round trip at reasonable speeds.”

“We can get word before the final vote then. Good.” She took another sip. “Thank you for your help, Sidon.”

“I think we can make this work.” Sidon grinned excitedly. “Link, what is the name of this Gerudo artisan? I will send a messenger right away.”

“Rhondson. Her shop is Rhondson Armour Boutique I think. I mean it’s the only armour shop in town so.” He shrugged.

Sidon leapt to his feet, blocking the remaining daylight.

“I shall return quickly!” he disappeared down the corridor.

Zelda placed her tea down, and rubbed at her temple.

“Thank you. That was quick thinking. I- I am not used to having no real resources.” She grimaced. “Queen without a kingdom. Well it is still there. Mostly. You know what I mean.”

He put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed lightly, just for a moment. She shot him a quick smile.

Sidon returned soon. He turned the conversation away from the political, regaling them with a story of the time he found a baby octorock and kept it in a vase, which it quickly outgrew. His father was furious when it escaped and wreaked havoc in the kitchen, breaking jars and furniture even just spitting pebbles. They remained a few more hours, drinking tea, and laughing. Warmth spread in Link’s chest throughout the evening. It remained when he curled up in his bed, until he fell asleep.

***

The council meeting began early, when the sun had not yet broken over the mountains. Zelda put on her white dress in preparation, throwing on the cloak Paya made against the cool morning air.

Link was already waiting for her. The cooking pot was filled with congee; rice and chicken simmering with garlic and young onion shoots. He was in the same clothes as yesterday with his own matching cloak wrapped around him. Mist lay lightly on the surface of the aqueduct passing by and the lake below, yet to burn away in daylight.

He poured her a cup of that same tea Sidon served them last night. . She spotted a small bag of leaves left open next to the kettle. She did not remember the tea from before. Back then the Zora mostly liked tea from across the sea. But the be ships from that far away must not come anymore. They used to come for textiles. The linen fields, the mulberry groves, the herds of Lon Lon sheep- those burned with Castle Town. Why would they come anymore?

They met Sidon at the doorway to the council chamber. The doors were thrown wide. A few Zora were milling around the room. They were early. Good. She marched in, head high, back straight- and took a seat right at the centre of the long table. She knew that seat would be facing Dorephan. She wanted to keep a close eye on his reactions to the councillors as they spoke.

Over the next few minutes more Zora filtered in, including Prince Sidon. He sat down directly across from Link. He smiled at Sidon. The Prince returned it, and greeted them. Once Sidon took his seat, the rest joined them quickly. The King entered a moment later, his massive body filling the doorway. Dorephan bowed to the assembly, signalling the start of the meeting. The council settled down as the King took his seat.

He spoke briefly in Zoran, addressing the councillors. She caught a few words here and there, enough to gather is was a standard welcoming and an outline what the topic of the meeting was. She recognised the Zoran word for Hylian, Hyliána. He switched to Hylian immediately after.

“Out of respect for our guests, we will conduct the rest of this meeting in their language. Welcome, honoured guests Princess Zelda Hyrule, and Link, Healer of Vah Ruta.” The council all rose and bowed to them. This was her cue. She rose after they were seated, bowing to them in turn.

“I think you for your greeting.” As she sat, she signalled Link to follow suit. He stood, bowed and repeated the same words. Muzu, the ray headed Zora nodded approvingly at that. She remembered him as rather a curmudgeon, even when he was younger. Maybe he had softened with age.

Dorephan inclined his head, and Sidon stood to address the room, bowing neatly as always.

“We will now hear Princess Zelda’s petition to the council. Listen to her words, and consider your own, as they will effect us all.”

And so she stood and bowed again. She gave her speech, just as she rehearsed a hundred times in her head while she lay awake. She laid out her case, how the Guardians were broken, how all the old farmland had lain fallow for years and was ripe for replanting, how she could provide rice, and other food, how they could rebuild Hyrule together. She waited until the end to drop the final offer- the topaz armour. Dorephan’s complete lack of reaction her she had gotten his attention.

The councillor next to her, a tall woman with green-blue scales began her turn to speak. She expressed concern over Zora leaving the Domain, but overall expressed support for sending out people. Her son wanted a child, and so did many more young people she knew. With the extra food supply it would no longer be up to random chance.

Well that was two Zora who would lend support. The meeting progressed with its usual sense of ritual, each Zora speaking for a few minutes. Most seemed sceptical of sending Zora away from the Domain. After all, they had stayed safe, stayed alive over the past hundred years by keeping within. But there was a barely disguised hunger among them, for children, for armour. Most of all, there was a sense of the exhaustion that came with surviving. There was a resolve to recover just as strong as her own.

Link ended the meeting with a bare few sentences in stark contrast to her prepared speech. His suggestion of working together being better than struggling alone seemed to go over well with the council. The meeting broke with only a few dissenters among them, most but not all elderly. Muzu surprised her by advocating they send most of the knights out to other regions. This clearly surprised others in the council as well. A few gills flared, and fins twitched. Their distrust of Hylians was old. It still might not go away, but this could be a sign of the tides turning.

Zora began moving to stand and leave. Before the din of scales shifting and chairs scraping could rise, she spoke.

“I have a request of you.” 

Dorephan inclined his head, inviting her to speak.

“I would like to examine Vah Ruta.”

Relative chaos erupted. Whispers echoed around the room. One bared their teeth for a moment, before remembering themself. She almost missed it.This was a more intense reaction than she anticipated. 

“Is something wrong with Vah Ruta?”

A buzz of whispers rose again. Her instinct was right. This was more than feelings about Mipha and her grave. 

Dorephan stood, and the room fell to silence. 

“There is a sickness in Ruta. I moved to examine her shortly after the Calamity was defeated. Malice has spread throughout her. Those who went in began coughing up flecks of it within a few hours. We have them in quarantine, and have not yet had success in treatment.” He paused for a moment, “We hear your petition, and will consider it until our next vote.” 

The ritual began again with the Zora next to her. This time few expanded on their positions. The council was divided. As many said it was too dangerous, or that she was untrustworthy as those who believed she could help. 

All Link said was,

“She can fix it. You should let her.”

Uncertainty flowed around the room. It was pulled through the Domain as they left, like silt in a river. 

The illness they mentioned was curious though. Almost like the malice was sweeping into the air. Then again, Zora could breathe water just as well as air. But there was no reason for Zora to try and breathe malice, 

However…

She became aware of her palms, of the faint pulse of power lying just behind her flesh.

She had defeated Ganon once before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter this week! It was Canadian thanksgiving so I was busy with my family. I got some plot lifting done though! Enjoy!

Link leaned on the railing overlooking Mipha’s statue. He was troubled, there was no hiding it. The idea of Malice seeping inside someone’s body made him deeply uneasy. It had never seemed interested in entering his body before, just in consuming him. He didn’t like the implication it was changing tactics. He’d always suspected there was some sort of intelligence in the malice itself, as unlikely as it seemed that it was alive. Something old, like that of a mushroom hiding its vast body underground, only emerging in parts. Maybe the Calamity had just been like a mushroom, a tiny part of a massive fungus emerging to the surface. An image popped into his mind of malice lurking underneath all of Hyrule, spread like the roots of a massive tree.

“Hello my friend!” Sidon startled him out of his brooding. Link realized he’d been digging into the skin around his thumbnail. 

“Hey.” 

Sidon stood beside him, leaning backwards on the railing watching councillors leave. They stood in silence for a moment before Sidon leaned closer and said in a low voice,

“I have something I must take care of, but I would like to spend some time with you today. Can you meet me at Veiled Falls when the sun is at its highest?

He nodded.

“Yes of course! What are you doing in the meantime?”

Sidon grinned sharply.

“Turning a few swing votes to our side. Councilor Aruh’s wife is among those who went into Ruta and became infected. She’s scared you will not be able to help her wife, but I think I can convince her it’s worth trying.” He flicked his chin at a blue Zora with an intricate necklace on.   
“  
And him, Councilor Tevi was a close friend to Mipha. He still blames Zelda for her death, and will be reluctant to let her inside Ruta.” Sidon’s nostrils flared slightly,   
“However he argued strongly for a party to investigate Ruta, so he feels responsible for the illness. I think I can convince him to our side as well.” 

Link nodded. He was out of his depths with the politics of the Domain.   
“Is there anything else weird going on with Ruta?” 

Sidon shook his head, fins flapping slightly.  
“Not yet. I have been worried she will start moving with no pilot again. If she starts a deluge again it could break the dam in a few weeks. We’ve been draining it as much as possible but it will not be enough to handle the spring melt and an artificial monsoon.”  
His gills twitched as he leaned down on the railing so their faces were level. Link had not realized how close the domain was to destruction when he entered Ruta months, and months ago. 

“At least we’ll be able evacuate soon without having to fight our way out.”   
He could get a good look at Sidon’s face from this range. His skin was tight and dry, especially around his eyes and gills. His eyes were the same warm amber as ever, but the rims of them were red and irritated. Sidon, he realized, was tired.   
He quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. 

“Hey,” he let his arm rest alongside the Prince’s, barely brushing it, “are you doing all right?”  
Sidon blew air out his nostrils in something close to a sigh.  
“How perceptive you are.” he shuffled his fins and rearranged a bracelet. “I am… I’m worried those who entered Ruta will perish. It’s like malice seeped inside them, I’ve never seen anything like it. I can’t do anything about it, I can’t help them. I wanted them to go in and-”  
Link tentatively moved his little finger over, and just for a moment let it rest on Sidon’s arm. 

“You are working to help them. That’s what you’re doing now.” 

“Is that how she was murdered? Alone and choking on- .” Sidon’s voice was low and cracked, 

“No. It isn’t. I killed it, the thing that killed her. That isn’t how it kills. It had weapons. And I remember, sort of. I felt it, when each of them-.” he glanced at Sidon, to find him focused intently on him, a desperate hunger in his eyes. “It wasn’t nice, but it wasn’t that. It was fast at least. Just sudden overwhelming violence.” He shifted under the intensity of Sidion’s focus,

“And she wasn’t alone, not really. She was with Ruta.” 

“So it’s true then. The beasts are not just machines.” His gaze left Link, and turned to the distant silhouette of Ruta in the distance. “I always thought that was a story she told me.”

The sound of footsteps approaching broke the moment. Link hurriedly drew his arm away from Sidon’s to what he hoped was a respectable distance. 

Sidon drew himself up to standing. 

“I must leave you for now, I am afraid. I will see you later at the falls.” 

Link raised his hand, and shot what he hoped was an encouraging smile at his friend.

***

She knew she should have asked for permission, but the healing pools were not exactly locked away. She was only challenged by a healer’s apprentice when she entered. All she needed to do was give the young Zora her name. The apprentice led her to the quarantine pools, tucked away underneath the rest of the city. Seven Zora were in the pools under careful watch by a healer. Most were reading or chatting with each other. One lay unconscious in a shallow pool, attended by a healer. 

She knelt down next to the unconscious one, greeting the healer as she did. The healer explained to be careful, to not touch the water out of lack of care, and to wash her body with vinegar if she did. The unconscious Zora, the scout of the group was immersed in water. His gills were not the soft pink they should be, but the sickening magenta of the Calamity. What she had taken for a trick of the light was black strings of Malice caught on his fins. The healer was carefully pulling them off him with a glass rod and a pair of metal tongs.

“It gathers of him like bits of algae collecting. I cannot yet tell if it is tiny pieces leaving him and getting caught, or if it is growing from him.”

“How long has he been like this?”

“Two days about. We’ve been keeping him on a fair bit of pain medication so he’s been drifting in and out. He came out the worst. It makes sense. He was in there the longest.”

The healer continued her work, placing the threads of Malice in a jar. 

She crossed her legs and let her focus fall to her breath. She let calm settle over her like a second skin. She reached for the thrumming power under her skin, reaching, reaching. She grasped it, and it flowed hot in her mind. She opened her eyes and saw her hands haloed in a warm golden glow. All she could hear was her heartbeat. She wrapped her hands around the jar, setting her intention to clear the Malice from the water. 

A rush of cool passed over her when she touched it. She let the flow wash over her for a while, until it stopped as quickly as it came. 

She looked into the jar. There was no trace of the black-pink tar that had been placed there. There was a splash of clean water, and nothing else. A triumphant cry came out of her. 

The healer’s eyes were wide. 

“Wha-”

Zelda closed her eyes again, reaching to the power again. It felt farther away this time, she had to reach further to touch it. 

“May I try it on him?” she asked the healer.

The Zora pulled off her glove and smoothed down her gills with her bare hand.

“I-, no. He’s not awake, he cannot consent to it. Let me- Melora!” she beckoned one of the sick over, a woman with the same inflamed magenta gills and threads of Malice hanging on her. “The Princess she just turned a cup of it into clean water. She wants to see if she can help you.”

The sick woman- Melora, opened her mouth. The back of her throat was inflamed magenta, and tendrils of black seemed to reach down her throat. Her voice was rough, like she had a cold.

“I… I’d like to let her try. I keep thinking it’s crawling deeper into me. I can’t deal with it anymore. I just want it out.”

She crouched down, moving slowly, laboriously. Zelda struggled to keep her grip on power. The longer she felt it, the more slippery it became, like trying to hold onto a bar of soap once it has already slipped away. 

She put her hands on the woman’s stomach, and set her intention again. She pushed forward with the power, trying to feel with it, root out the Malice. Melora went stiff under her hands, but she pushed forward. Once she was looking for it, the power seemed to leap from her towards the sickest places. 

Then the screaming started. Melora was silent, but her mouth opened in a horrible rictus. The other infected Zora were screaming like they had caught fire. She tried to pull her hands away, but found she could not move. The power seemed to be working on its own now, binding her to her choice. Her hands grew warm, then hot, and the coolness she noticed before turned freezing on her arms. The golden glow surrounded her and Melora for a single endless moment, then vanished. She snatched her hands away even as Melora fell limp.   
The screaming stopped as soon as it began. Melora coughed once, and sat up. Her gills flared, and Zelda saw soft pink, not violent magenta. 

Her head swam, and the room spun around her. She felt herself lie down, and closed her eyes until she felt the ground solidify again. She realized someone was talking to her, and had been for a moment.

“-re you all right? Can you hear me? Princess Zelda?” Melora’s face was hovering over her, along with the healer and the assistant who walked her in. 

“I think so.” She was exhausted again. This she could do without. “Why was everyone screaming?”

They all looked away.

“We do not know for sure. They have reacted in tandem to the treatment of one before, but this is new.” the healer said after an uncomfortable pause.

Had she hurt them? Worry sat heavy on her chest. 

“I had a growth of it caught in my ear,” one of patients volunteered, “They had to cut it out. I hit the healer quite hard with my tail, and everyone else lashed out with theirs at the same time.”

“What happened?! Evero, update!” a shout came from the entrance of the quarantine room. 

A troupe of healers were rushing in, one or two armed with short spears. 

The healer next to Zelda spoke,

“Princess Zelda used some sort of magic to help one of our patients, and they all reacted. Just like before. We checked in with the rest, they are shaken but all right. And Melara, the one she treated has shown marked improvement.”

The conversation drifted into medical terms. She tried to pay attention, but her lack of understanding of medicine coupled with her lack of fluent Zoran meant she lost the thread of the conversation quickly. 

Someone thrust a jar of water into her hands. She swallowed it all quickly, her body taking over and draining the cup. Once it was gone, she quickly checked to make sure it wasn’t the one full of Malice. As clean as that water looked, she did not trust it enough to drink it without thought.

 

She sat there on the floor while the healers moved around, talking quietly. The sounds of Zoran with its round vowels lulled her into a trance-like state. She stared at the sleeping man in the shallow pool until someone ushered to to her feet, and away from the quarantine. 

She pushed back at her tiredness. She needed to see Link. Where had he gotten to?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just heads up, there is a fight scene in this one, just heads up. A few Yiga die and Link gets hurt. However, as usual it's not super graphic.

The mist kicked up by the falls was wonderfully cool. It was refreshing on his skin. He had not realized how dry he felt. A few young Zora were splashing around in the pond in the shadow of the shrine. He joined them, slipping into the water. He swam a circuit of the pond, letting the soft water run through his gills until he felt a little more alive. He stuck his head out of the water, just enough for his eyes to sit above the surface. 

The rush of the waterfall mixed with the calls of songbirds, and the susurration of wind through grass. Small ripples ran out from the falls, catching the midday light brightly. He watched a trout make its way through the shallows, blue fins blending with the reflection of the sky. Wildflowers were growing up around the edge of the shrine.

He let his mind drift through the sounds of nature, and the beauty of his home. He stayed there partially submerged until a familiar blond head came up over the edge of the cliff. Link hauled himself up over the edge and lay down flat on his back for a moment, his belly rising and falling in quick breaths. He sat up and wiped his forehead with a cloth from his head. He took a swig from a waterskin, and turned in Sidon’s direction, finally seeming to notice him. Even as Link raised his hand in greeting, Sidon swam his way out of the pond and walked quickly towards him. He looked around quickly. While he’d been relaxing the other Zora left, leaving the pond empty aside from the two of them. He swept Link up in his arms. He gave an aborted yelp as Sidon picked him up, his feet dangling. He tucked his face into SIdon’s neck. It was nice. Link was warm, almost hot in his arms. He felt alive.

“I’m glad you are here my friend.” The Hylian smiled back at him. Sidon still found his flat teeth strange. 

“Yeah.” Link swung his pack off his shoulder and began rifling through it. He pulled out some dried fish and a few rice balls wrapped up tightly in seaweed. He held up the food to Sidon, raising his eyebrows in a way Sidon had learnt was a silent offering. He took some, and they ate in comfortable silence. The food was delicious, well spiced and with just enough salt. 

“ Did you make this? It is wonderful!”

Link nodded, having just taken a bite.

“You are a gifted cook. I know I have told you this before, but it bears repeating. It is as lovely as your swordsmanship.”

“ ‘fanks.” Link said through his mouthful.

He savoured the simple food. He so rarely ate meals prepared by his friends. His father kept a cook. The meals were delicious, but Sidon missed cooking with his sister and mother. Eating food someone he loved made was something he sorely missed. 

“How’d the meetings go?” Link asked.

He felt his fins twitch. The memory of his last meeting rose up like bile. He’d been successful at ignoring how unpleasant he felt. 

“One went quite well. I am certain Aruh will vote our way on both counts. Her wife is not getting worse, but she is also not getting better. She wants a treatment, and she’s old enough to remember Princess Zelda’s investigative skills. Regarding the other issue, she will be on board provided we remove the Lynel from Ploymus within the next month. Would you be willing to help with that?” 

“Yeah of course. It was just a red-maned one last time I checked, is there any chance a blue or white one moved in?”

“I doubt it. We keep a patrol heading up to Tal Tal Peak with a scope every day to keep an eye on it. Everyone in the Domain would know if anything like that happened.”   
Link nodded, squinting at the distant peak. Sidon found himself staring at his friends strange features. His eyes were clear blue like a mountain lake, nothing at all like the yellow-amber eyes most Zora had. They were quite pretty.   
Link reshuffled his compact limbs, leaning his elbows on his knees. The movement made Sidon suddenly all too aware he had been staring. 

“Good. Red ones are still dangerous, but nowhere near as tough as the other ones. I think I can handle it fine by myself. Worst to worst I can take a few shocks and still be fine. I found this weird armour that helps with it lots.”

As he spoke, Link scratched at a faint mark on his inner arm. Sidon made out a few faint white lines, reminiscent of lightning bolts snaking out of a white-and-pink pucker. 

“So how about the other one?” Link’s attention was back on him. 

“The other what?” 

“The meeting. You had two right?”

Sidon sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils. He’d half hoped Link had forgotten.

“Bad, huh?” Link scooted a little closer to him, “You wanna talk about it or nah?”

“It just,” Sidon’s tail twitched at the memory, his gills flared a little as he let himself feel some anger again, “He crossed a line. He said letting you and Zelda into Ruta would be disrespecting Mipha’s grave, and if I let you do it it would show I didn’t really care about her.” His heart beat faster and rage flared up in his chest. He was still so angry about it.

“What a dick.” Despite the anger in his voice, Link’s face was soft with concern. “I mean- I don’t really know anything about Zora burial customs, but that’s just. What a colossal asshole.” He scrubbed a hand through his hair. “That’s not something you say to someone!”

“I told him as much.” He wrapped his hand around his bracelet, the one with Mipha’s sapphire set into it. It stung to know people were using her memory as a pawn. It stung more to contemplate he might be doing the same thing. “I don’t know how he’ll end up voting but I think I made it clear I will not be speaking with him again for a while.”

Something in Link’s jaw twitched. It reminded Sidon of a thrashing tail. He waited, patiently, until Link burst out,

“Just- I don’t want you to feel like you have to live your life for someone else. You’re not your sister! People shouldn’t expect you to make the same choices she would, or how they think she would have chose!”, He gestured at Sidon, waving his hands emphatically, “You’re your own person! They should know that!” 

He crossed his arms, and shrugged, eyes darting away seemingly embarrassed by his outburst.  
Sidon lay a hand on his friend's shoulder. It was strong and warm. It fit neatly in his hand. 

“Thank you, my dear friend.”

He kept his hand there for a while. Link gave him a soft, crooked smile, and put his own small, strong hand over Sidon’s, holding it there. The moment stretched, warm and lovely. A strange feeling rose up around his heart, an aching swell of intensity rising until he could no longer bear it.   
He pulled his hand away, relief tinged with regret. Link’s hand came away with his, connected for a moment until he pulled too far away. 

“Come, let us swim like we said we would! The water is sweet and cool!” He turned and strode towards the water, flinging himself in with a splash. His gills felt oddly warm, he took a moment to pull water through them and steady himself. He heard a splash behind him, and saw the Hylian swimming is his slow, awkward way, bubbles streaming from his nose. He had stripped off his shirt, and Sidon could see his muscles working as he kicked his way to the surface. 

The strange feeling rose up again as he watched his friend.It stayed there as they swam in the sun-warm shallows.

***

Link floated, letting the water take his weight. The sound of the waterfall was softened through the water. Floating like this, he could almost forget everything but this moment. It felt good to let his guard down, even if just for a moment. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine Sidon’s hand gently cupped around his shoulder still. Being touched outside combat was still strange.He knew he liked it, loved it even. It was like his skin was hungry for it, starving from decades without it. 

He let himself float, Sidon brushing past him every few minutes. When he was tired of floating, he swam ashore and lay on a rock, warmed by the sunlight. His lightweight climbing pants dried quickly, even in the weakening autumn sun. The breeze was just cool enough to be uncomfortable. He dug around in his pack until he found the extra shirt he’d packed, lightweight wool spun thin. He heard Sidon slide out of the water behind him. He turned lazily, stretching his stiff leg and settling his hands on his belt. 

His easy smile vanished when he saw the look on Sidon’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Sidon walked over quickly, and spoke quietly.

“We’re not alone here. Do you have any weapons with you?” 

“Uuh, yeah,” He quickly rummaged for the slate, “What’s happening?” He pulled the master sword from the slate along with his good shield, the one with the crest of Hyrule that was yet to break.

“There was a figure over the falls. Not Zora, I think Hylian. Something about them seemed… off.” He stood just behind Link, keeping an eye on the falls. “Do you have a spear in there? I’m probably just being over cautious-”

Link spotted a flash from the other side of the lakeshore, metal catching the sunlight. He lunged forward, catching two arrows off his shield. He felt Sidon’s hand on his back, pushing him down to the ground behind one of the large rocks lining the shore. He crouched, hoisting the shield over them as he pulled the lightscale trident from the slate and thrust it into Sidon’s hands. He darted around the edge of the rock, peering through the grass to get a glimpse of the archer. 

Nothing. 

Then a flash of red light closer along the shoreline to them. The hulking musclebound figure of a Yiga blademaster appeared among ribbons of paper. Another flash caught his eye, and two foot soldiers appeared, bearing bows, then three more with sickles glinting wicked-sharp. 

He pulled back behind their woefully-inadequate cover.

“Yiga. At least six I could see. Probably more.” He quickly pulled two bows from the slate, passing one to Sidon. He grabbed five arrows in his firing hand, and swung back out, aiming where he’d seen them appearate. Three were still there, creeping closer to their hiding place. He aimed, and skewered one through their facemask. They fell to the earth, limp. He managed to nick another before they vanished. He pulled back to find Sidon clumsily nocking an arrow.

“I don’t know how to use this!’ He hissed.

As he spoke, an arrow whizzed past his head, burying itself in the ground to the fletching. 

“Grab the trident, I have a plan. Hold onto me.” SIdon grabbed the trident and threw his arms around Link a moment before the teleport activated. They reformed nearby, on the entryway of Dagah Keek shrine. Sidon let him go, assuming a defensive stance.

“Defensible position.” he muttered, glad to have the shrine at his back. He quickly counted seven visible Yiga, momentarily confused by their disappearance. He managed to hit one in the neck before they noticed their new position and disappeared in showers of paper and red light. 

A telltale glow appeared beside them. Sidon was ready for it, and speared the footsoldier like an overlarge bass the moment they appeared. More glows appeared all around them, too many to defend against. He shoved Sidon behind him, deeper into the entrance, and drew his sword. He breathed in deeply, focusing on the weight of his sword. Time seemed to slow as bodies solidified around him, his nose filled with the faint smell of burning.. He let his awareness set on the Yiga, and snapped his fingers. 

The air broke around him, sound and light tearing through him as a familiar flash of lighting came down from the cloudless sky. The red-clad bodies fell to the ground, convulsing, weapons lying useless on the ground. Wasting no time, he plunged his sword into the blademaster’s belly, then the foot soldiers seizing next to him. He heard a horrible squelch next to him, and knew SIdon was doing the same. As he stabbed the last of them, another flash of red appeared ahead of him, on the lakeshore. 

A small person stood in the fluttering papers. They wore no mask. The Yiga uniform of tight red was augmented by a leather breastplate, more armour than he had seen on one of them before.   
Her yellow hair was tied up in a severe bun high atop their head, a shade unerringly close to Zelda’s bright blonde.

She held no weapons. 

“I did not know you could call lightning from the sky, champion.” a clear voice rang out across the grass. “It would seem out spies were uninformed. Quite unusual.” they clicked their tongue.   
“Never the matter. You will die soon enough.”  
She moved suddenly, reaching to her back. Link raised his shield, moving his sword into a ready position.

She came away, not with a weapon, but with a handful of sludge, thick and black, catching the light in a sickly pink. 

Malice. 

She petted the handful, as though it was a cat and not a caustic, nauseating sludge. 

She casually flung the handful behind her into the lake. It landed with a heavy splash.

Rage filled him. He ran at her, eating up distance in an all out run. Before he was halfway there, she vanished leaving only a few slips of paper hanging on the breeze.  
He ran to the lake, prepared to search frantically for the lump, but there was no need. Thick, ugly roots were spreading across the surface of the water, spreading from the sludge like a nightmarish potato. It floated on the surface, not sinking despite the splash moments ago. The roots spread quickly, growing as he waded towards the lump, blocking his path. He flung a beam of light from the sword at it, hoping it would have an effect on the malice, although it never had before. It did not react. He flung another, then another, until he hit the roots. It burned on his shins, like malice always did. 

The smell of tar turned his stomach. He chopped at the ugly roots, but the blade passed through and it simply reconnected, almost like an egg pudding. He felt anger rising up in his throat, choking him. He chopped at it frantically, ignoring the burning on his legs, hearing only the rush of his own blood.  
Strong arms wrapped around his chest, and pulled him out of the water. He fought for a moment, before realizing it was Sidon. He let himself be manhandled, sat down on the same rock he sunned himself on a few short minutes ago. 

“-nothing you can do, you were hurting yourself! Stop! It’s all right, I’ve got you.”   
He realized Sidon had been talking to him, but he had not heard over his anger. His fury abandoned him. He realized he was shaking, and dropped his sword in the grass. He leaned back into SIdon’s chest, and buried his face in his hands. His legs stung painfully. He felt stickiness on his side, and realized he’d been nicked by an arrow at some point. He’d not noticed. 

The sick pulsing of the malice spreading through the lake assaulted his senses. He dug his fingernails into the soft skin below his eyebrows.

He’d failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think every second Tuesday is a more realistic schedule for updates for me right now. 40 hours a week in retail is... exhausting. I'm am looking for another job that won't be as horrible as this one though. The local library is hiring a shelver and I'm applying, I really hope I get it! It pays better and it's better hours and it's not retail!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link heals. Sidon pines. Zelda copes. Yiga Plots.

The walk back into the Domain was an eternity. Sidon kept glancing back at him as he trudged behind. There was concern in those glances he did not deserve. His legs stung where the Malice had touched them. The deep scratch where the arrow had pierced his side throbbed. It only seemed fitting he be hurt, in light of his failure. He knew logically there was not anything he could have done to stop it spreading, but shame pushed down on him anyways.

Sidon had dressed the injuries as best as he could with the vial of salve Link always kept in his pack. It helped with clotting, and wounds rarely turned red and swollen when he used it. He’d already stopped bleeding, but he’d need to re-dress them. 

The bridge to the domain was long, reaching high above the lake below. It seemed to stretch on forever ahead of him. The rush of energy and alertness battle brought was leaving him. Exhaustion was creeping up on him, along with the faint nausea Malice wounds always left. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for a year. The ground lurched up toward him. Dimly, he realized he was falling. Before he could throw out his heavy arm to catch himself, Sidon caught him and placed him back on his feet. 

He leaned into Sidon gratefully. It had been a while since he’d touched Malice with bare skin. It was as though that direct contact had leached everything out of him. The lump had grown so quickly. He’d never seen Malice in anything other than an inert state. It pulsed and flowed within itself, but never moved or grew. 

He realized Sidon had been speaking to him. 

“Sorry, wha’?” he muttered, forcing himself to life his head. He should be stronger than this. 

“You must be worse off than I thought. Let me help.” Sidon’s skin was cool and refreshing on his flushed face. He didn’t want to move. He let Sidon take his weight, and felt his feet leave the ground. It was unfair Sidon still cared for him, when he hadn’t been able to protect him well enough. He let Sidon half-carry him anyways, all the way to the infirmary. 

A harried looking healer gave him some water while she patched him up. He hissed when she poured salt water over the burns on his legs, nearly biting through his cheek to keep quiet when she got to the wound on his side. 

He leaned back in his chair, and let his eyes close as she dressed the wounds. He could hear Sidon pacing nervously around the edge of the room. More feet approached with voices muttering low and worried. He half-opened his eyes at that, curious what was happening. A few Zora he didn’t recognize had approached Sidon speaking urgently. If he strained a little, he could almost make out what they were saying. 

“All done!’ The healer declared. “Come back in a few days and we’ll change the dressings for you. Come back right away if they get worse.” 

He pushed himself up, wincing at the twinge in his side. As he got closer he noticed the Zora talking to Sidon all had the symbol of a healer on their jewelry, green stones carved in the shape of a crescent. He finally got close enough to make out some of what they were saying, and immediately caught Zelda’s name. He sped up as much as his legs would let him. 

Sidon turned to him, cutting off the conversation. 

“Link! How are you feeling?” 

“I’ll be fine. It hurts but,” He shrugged and shook his head. “What’s going on?” 

“Link If you’re in pain the healers have medicines you can take for it.” Sidon said. His eyes were wide with worry. His hand hovered over Link’s shoulder. His skin prickled. 

“No it’s fine. I’d rather be alert right now.” The hand went away, and Link felt a strange twinge in his gut. “So whats the news?” 

Sidon’s face lit up. 

“Zelda cured someone! She cleansed their body from Malice!’ Sidon’s excitement radiated off him. 

The healers shifted, a little hesitant. 

“We’re not certain of that yet, Prince. It appears to have vanished, but it may just have retreated.”” One of the healers cautioned. 

“Yes, of course.” Sidon nodded solemnly, his tail still twitching with excitement. 

“If she was successful, I would like to have her treat all of them. None of our treatments have had much of an effect. It seems just as stubborn in the body as in water.” 

“Where is she?” Link interrupted. 

He fingered the outline of the bandage under his shirt. All the healers looked down at him, surprised he’d spoken. 

“She’s in the quarantine pools still,” the healer turned her attention back to Sidon, “I think you should come down and see for yourself.” 

The last thing he wanted was a delay between now and reaching his bed, but this was something he wanted to see for himself. Besides, he’d stayed awake through worse than a few light injuries. 

Zelda was waiting for them in the large, domed quarantine room. Most of the occupants were gathered deeper within, a few were resting in shallow pools filling depressions in the floor. Zelda was perched on one of the few chairs in the room, as though ready to spring up at any moment. Sidon was following the healers toward the group, leaving Link to peel away towards Zelda. 

Her eyes followed him as he approached, her expression a carefully blank mask. 

“Where were you?” she hissed as soon as he was close. 

He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. 

“It does not matter. I may have jeopardized everything we came here for.” Bitterness tinged her words. 

“Wh- no, the healers were saying you might have cured one of them.” 

“I acted without permission!” she snapped “Well, without the permission of the King and council at least. That will be reason enough for some to vote for isolation.” she stayed silent for a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line. 

“Where were you?I do not know how I did it. I need someone who knows me to help me understand what I did.” Her voice was tight with suppressed anger. 

His mind raced. 

“Zelda, I’m sorry I-” 

“Don’t.” she spat. “I just. I need you by my side. You are my chosen knight. Your place is at my side.” 

His chest clenched. Why was she so upset at him? He pushed away his irritation, and sat down next to her. He tried his best to keep his movements slow, and his hands steady. 

He could hear her breathing quickly, and tapping her thumb on her thigh. She took a breath in, about to speak again. 

“I can tell you’re angry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you today, but something happened to me, and Sidon and it’s important you know about it.” 

He doesn’t look at her, but hears her take a deep breath slowly releasing it through her teeth. 

“Do not speak down to me.” she said in a near-whisper. “I just-” She glances around. “So much power went through me. I don’t know how I did it.” 

She tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. 

“What happened?” 

It wasn’t a question. 

He filled her in quickly, doing his best to answer her questions about the lump of Malice, the Yiga woman. 

“I know so little about how it works.” she mused. “Why is it still here if Ganon’s gone? Why is it growing? I wonder if all Malice came from seeds like that.” 

She plucked at her cuticles absently. 

“We will need to inspect the site. You will come with me?” P> She caught his eye. Her gaze was steady, if a little nervous. 

He hesitated. There was regret in the line of her mouth. 

“I’ll come with you. I’ll be there.” He took her offer as the apology it was. 

“Are you all right?” she gestured at the lump of bandage under his shirt. 

“I’ll be fine.” He grumbled. 

“That is not what I asked.” 

A long moment stretched between them. 

“It hurts. Especially from the Malice. It burns away your skin.” 

She reached over slowly, and took his hand. It was cool, and smooth. He was suddenly conscious of his clammy hands and fought the urge to scrub his palms against his trousers. 

“Will you let me try something?” She asked. A tension settled between them, only to be broken when she squeezed his hand. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

“I would like to try healing you.” She said a little disbelievingly. “Like I did for her.” 

He nodded and pulled off his boots. He let her pull his leg into her lap, turn up the hem of his trousers. She placed her hands on the bandages, and closed her eyes. She sat there, perfectly still as seconds stretched into minutes. He drifted, looking around the room. The slightly frantic air when he entered was gone, replaced by ordered calm. Patients rested, floating in shallow pools. A handful of healers gathered in quiet conversation.A glimmer of light caught his eye. 

The back of her hand was glowing faintly golden. Light began pouring from her palms, warming his leg. The nausea in the back of his throat receded slightly. The pain of of the burns faded, and faded until is was a light ache. The light faded and his limb turned cold. 

Zelda came back to herself with a start. Her fingers drew back, tucked into loose fists. She sagged in her seat, and rolled her head around to catch his eye. He shrugged at her, and reached for the bandages. As he unwound them pink, scabbed over wounds emerged. Half healed already. 

He stared at it, disbelieving. He poked it gingerly. It was definitely a scab. None of the stinging, throbbing pain remained. It ached like an old wound, healing but not healed. 

A small, pleased smile crept across Zelda’s face. Her eyes drooped. 

“I think I am much in need of a nap.” She mumbled.

***

Sidon spent a long afternoon trapped in meetings with various officials. The appearance of the Yiga clan so close to the domain was deeply concerning. He should be deeply concerned. Yet his mind kept drifting back to Link, stoically marching on injured legs, blood dripping through his fingers. Link had practically leapt out of the healer’s rooms despite his wounds. His gills flexed at the thought of Link re-opening the deep scratch on his side. It was fine. He could take care of himself, he’d been running all over Hyrule for months without much in the way of help. Link knew his limits best, he reasoned. 

Still, part of him wanted to leave this- very important he reminded himself- meeting, run down to the quarantine pools, scoop Link up and force him to rest. No! He shook his head slightly. He needed to be present, he needed to be a leader. The Domain was under threat. The infected pond was not directly connected to any of the surrounding waterways directly. Centuries ago his great great grandmother oversaw a building project to close any of the waterfalls emerging from the mountainsides. The affected waterfall had been sealed already. It was not perfect, it would not hold forever and put undue pressure on the aquifer inside the mountain, but it would stop the Malice from spreading any further. For now at least.

He tuned back into the conversation.

“Increasing patrols in the surrounding area is a good measure, but we should install guards around Lake Ruta for the time being. We need to protect the water pumped into the Domain before anything else.” Gaddison, a senior soldier, said. 

“Agreed.” said Bazz. “We will need to draw from our regular patrols around the region. In fact I think we should call the majority back for now, and focus on the Domain itself. I trust you can organize the rotation.”

Gaddison nodded. 

“Anything else sir?”

“I do not believe so, unless” Bazz turned to Sidon. “Is there anything else we should know, my Prince?”

“They can disappear, and reappear within short distances. I think stationing guards in pairs whenever possible is wise.” Sidon flicked his tail for emphasis.

More meetings ate up the evening. People needed reassurance in a time like this. He could offer little in guarantees. There was so little he could do to protect his people. The Yiga woman could appear inside the domain at any time to seed their water, their lifeblood with another lump of horrible stinking Malice. The low buzz of fear sat heavy over each person he spoke with.  
This was worse than when the Ruta nearly burst the dam. The existential threat was still here, but there was no clear path to take out of this one. They had done what they could for now. All that was left was to wait, and hope.

He passed the statue of Hylia on his way to his sleeping pool, as always. There were more praying than he’d seen since that red-eyed guardian climbed up over the mountains when he was still a child. 

 

Sidon slept poorly, lying awake for long hours restless and tense. He awoke muddled and sleep-heavy at the suns first rays. The light was far too bright. He lingered over breakfast trying to shake the sleep from his bones. Stretching, his thought drifted to Link, limping behind him, refusing help. 

Shit. He’d forgot to check on him yesterday. 

Pulling on the last of his jewellery he slipped from the royal apartments. He avoided the few awake at this hour, and headed straight to the inn. He walked to the room he knew Link was in. He raided his hand to knock, but thought better of it. Link should sleep in as long as possible to better heal his injuries. 

He wandered back to the cookpot and set about making breakfast for the Hylians. He was unfamiliar with Hylian dietary needs, but he did know they found cooked meats and vegetables were generally preferable to raw. He made a simple dish his sister favoured, really just lightly cooked bass and kelp over rice. The rice was almost finished when soft footsteps approached. Link sat down next to him, dropping down unceremoniously.

He was sleep rumpled. His hair was slipping from its tie and light brown stubble covered his jaw. He was not fully dressed, just in trousers and shirt worn with age. Sidon’s chest filled with warmth as he gazed at his friend. Link looked… soft. It was nice. 

“ ‘morning.” Link mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “What you making?”

Sidon realized he might be staring, and tore his attention back to the cooking pot. 

“Breakfast for you and the Princess! It is a dish my sister taught me.” Sidon was oddly nervous. Why should he be worried to cook a meal for his friends? He tossed in the fish and kelp, and began to stir it hoping to distract himself. 

“It will be ready soon.”

“It smells great.” Link leaned forward looking into the pot “Did you cook the rice in a broth?”

“Yes! It is made from small fish caught near the mouth of the Rutala River! It’s a staple for flavour among Zora cuisine!” Sidon found himself babbling excitedly. “Usually each household makes their own, but since my father and I are so busy our cook makes it. If you like it I can give you a jar and I can even give you my mothers recipe if you would like?”  
Link leaned forward, smelling the steam rising from the pot. His hair curled around his face. Sidon kept stirring the mixture, watching as Link leaned back and pulled the tie from his hair. His eyes followed the lines of Link’s arms as he combed his fingers through a few tangles, and tied it back again. He noticed Sidon’s eyes on him and gave a small, soft smile.

Sidon’s heart stuttered. 

He scooped it into two bowls and finished the dish with a sprinkle of salt, just as his sister taught him. Passing the bowl to Link, their fingers brushed together. He did not mean to focus on the small touch, but his mind lingered on the feel of a rough, small hand against his own.

He and Link kept up a light quiet conversation as they waited for Zelda to awaken. It was so easy to be around him, as easy as breathing. Link was so brave, so kind, so open, so thoughtful. He almost forgot about his anxiety over the situation the Domain was in. Almost. 

Zelda appeared nearly an hour later, fully dressed and put together. 

“Good morning Sidon, Link.” She daintily sat across from them, her hands wrapped around a bowl of tea. 

“We saved you some breakfast, if you would like some, Princess.” Sidon offered her the remaining bowl. The ceramic was warm from the embers. 

She silently accepted the bowl.

“Can you give me an update on how Melora is doing?” She asked quietly.

Right. No one would have told her yet.

“I was informed this morning, she is fully recovered. The healers cannot find any trace of Malice in her body and she is hale once more.” Sidon said.

Zelda’s eyes widened. She took a long sip of her tea, swallowing audibly. After a long pause she said,

“I… I cleansed her.” She gazed into her tea for another long moment. Her eyes unfocused, attention turned inwards. “Link how is your leg this morning?”

Beside Sidon Link leaned down and rolled up the ends of his trousers to expose the entirety of his burned away skin. The horrible burns were nearly healed. Only a few scabs remained, where there were wounds yesterday there was now pink new skin. 

How had he not noticed?

“Good as new! Well basically. I still have my scars.” Link rubbed at his legs. “Hair hasn’t grown back overnight though.” He mused.  
“Sidon, would it be possible for me to visit the quarantine pools again today? I would quite like to heal another, if they would allow it.” She smiled fiercely. “I will need to another set of eyes for this experiment. Link, please make sure you’ are ready to go shortly.”

Link nodded once, and sprang up. He brushed past letting his hand rest on Sidon’s shoulder as he turned. Sidon froze. Link was so easy with his affection. He really took to heart the deep affection Sidon felt for him to be touching him so casually in a public space. He turned to watch Link leave, and saw the innkeepers’ eyes wide, staring at the Hylian as he passed. The innkeeper looked back and forth between him and Sidon in confusion for a moment, stopping only when Sidon caught his eye. He shot a grin at Sidon and winked. 

Did he think-? No, that would be silly. He must see what a dear friend Link was and approve of such a friendship with a Hylian. He pushed such thoughts from his head and returned his attention to Zelda.

“I believe there may well be a line of patients who wish to meet with you Princess. We will head down together when you are ready.”

***

Slipping into Vah Naboris was surprisingly easy. The Gerudo only had a few warriors watching it. It was simple enough to evade them. The small team clambered up into the body of the beast within ten minutes, faster than their estimates. Stupid Randan always overestimated. She would have to ignore him in the future. The air inside Naboris was dry and cool. The sounds of the mountains around theme were muffled. The silence was only broken by the soft rustle of fabric and quiet footsteps padding on stone. 

After long minutes, they finally reached the main control node. Black and magenta malice coated the pillars and ceiling above. A single tendril of the substance reached toward the control node, reaching down like a stalactite. 

She moved her hand in a swift motion, commanding the foot soldiers to enact their plan. Four spread out to each of the entry points while one: greedy, stupid Randan, always chasing glory headed for the panel. The growth was coming along nicely, but that was no sign they would be successful wresting control of the beast. Always best to sacrifice the weakest link.  
He reached for the panel, placing a lump of malice directly on the contact point. It grabbed on, rooting, stretching between his hands. She held her breath as he worked. 

A ripping sound like the air tearing apart came from the node, and Randan collapsed. His body seized with electricity. The seed fell from the control panel and began engulfing him. 

Well. That was unexpected. It seemed Naboris was well defended after all. 

No matter. 

She whistled once, sharp and clear. Each foot soldier scooped up a handful of Malice. They met at the exit, and rappelled down. As they climbed down the mountain, she looked for the distant shape of the guardian she knew roamed the slope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways due to physical distancing I now have time to write again! Regular updating will be happening again on this bad boy. I'm trying for a chapter twice a week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with Zelda attempting to cleanse Malice on a larger scale. I came up with the idea of Malice acting like an infection long before our current situation. This will not be the last chapter dealing with it, but I will be giving a more detailed content warning from now on. If you don't want to read any disease content skip down to "She let Link half-carry her". I have a more detailed content warning at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> So updates twice a week may be too ambitious even though I am laid off from work.

The quarantine pools were filled with morning sun. Flecks of light caught on the surface of the water. It was all rather pretty, for a hospital. The Zora really did have a lonely sense of aesthetics. Sidon swept past her, making a beeline for the nearest healer. She drew a deep breath in through her nose trying to reach for the calm focus she had found yesterday.  
Sidon caught her eye with a cheery grin and waved her over enthusiastically.

“Good morning Princess.” The healer gave a small bow. “We worked out a queue overnight starting with the worst off. We’ll be starting with Olale over here.”

He gestured to a Zora woman floating in a nearby pool. Thin streaks of Malice wrapped around her neck, like it way trying to crawl out of her. Her gills were clogged with the tarry substance. A faint smell hung around her sharp and unpleasantly earthy. It took Zelda a moment to realize this was the smell of decay, of corruption. 

Zelda knelt down by the water and placed her hand on the surface. The Zora woman watched her movement closely. Her eyes were locked on Zelda’s hand. The triforce began to glow slightly, as if responding to the presence of the Malice. Interesting.  
For now, she would need to try what she did yesterday. She steadied her breathing, exhaling slow and even. Focusing her mind, she set her intention to cleanse, to heal. Closing her eyes she reached for the place she knew the power lay. 

It was there still thrumming under her skin, a second heartbeat. Relief washed through her. She stretched her awareness to towards that spot at the back of her mind. 

It

_Flowed_

The moment she touched it the power wrapped around her like a rip tide. It pulled her eyes open. Shining light poured from her hand. The triforce on her hand was blinding. The power rushed through her, surrounding her. Dimly, she realized she could no longer see the woman she was healing, or her own body. All she was aware of was the light and golden warmth.

She was so small against the current. 

A prick of fear rose up. It was like her finger slipped, just for a moment, just enough to break the connection. The light was gone. 

She was kneeling next to the pool and the light was gone. Her eyes struggled to adjust, bright light still popping in her vision. She blinked hard, and covered her eyes with her palms. She felt floaty, far away. It was too bright. Phantom green danced inside her eyelids.  
Focus. What had Link said? List things around you, start with something you can see. Perhaps not that, something else.

The brush of her eyelashes on the palms of her hands.  
The cold of the stone seeping through her trouser legs.  
Around her, silence, save the musical sounds of water.   
Soft footsteps beside her, booted feet and scaled feet.

“Zelda?” Link said. “Are you all right?”

She nodded.

“I will be, just give me a moment.”

The rustle of clothing.  
The shuffling of boots on stone.  
A warm hand on her shoulder.  
Link’s warm hand on her shoulder.

A few long moments and she uncovered her eyes. There was still some popping in her vision, but it felt more normal and manageable. She caught his hand before it left her and gave it a squeeze.

Now that she could see again, she focused her attention on the woman she was treating. The Zora- Olela was gently running her fingers over her neck where the tendrils of malice were. 

“I think-“ her voice cracked with disuse. “I think it’s gone. I can breathe again!” she whispered.

Zora did not cry, not like Hylians. She had read descriptions of Zora crying before, but it still took her a moment to realize that was what was happening. 

Her fins were twitching unevenly, random patterns. The colour drained from them, leaving her pale fins rippling slightly. Olela smothed her fins down flitting from one to another muttering apologies as she did. The gesture reminded Zelda of wiping away tears. 

“Is she… ok?” Link asked hesitantly.

“I believe Zelda was successful!” Sidon said. 

“Yes, but why is she-“ Link said, lowering his voice so Zelda could barley hear him.

She heard Sidon’s soft reply.

“She is weeping. It must be overwhelming.” Raising his voice a little he said. “Would you like us to stay Oelea?”

“No, no. I’d rather have a moment.” The Zora woman said a little shyly. 

The noise level in the room began to slowly rise. Zelda turned away from Olela, now healed, to the rest of the room. All around her Zora were feeling their faces, their gills, treading water excitedly. Exclamations rang out echoing in the stone chamber. She glanced around for the healer that was with them only to spot him and the other healers dashing between patients. 

Had she blinded some of them? Was the light bright enough for that? Her heart sank, and she ran through a few possible scenarios. She was pulled out of it a moment later as a healer came up to her, his eyes blazing with excitement.

“Princess! I cannot thank you enough! I assumed it would take days! I mean- we will need to confirm it, but at this point it seems,” his face broke into a wide grin. “It seems all our patients are fully healthy!”

Zelda tried to stand, only to find herself falling towards the floor. A strong arm caught her before she could catch herself. Link helped her to her feet, letting her put most of her weight on him in a gesture she was becoming too familiar with. She really had to stop working herself to the point of exhaustion.

“I-.” she paused, unsure of where she was going. “I seem to find myself at a loss for words.”

The healer looked concerned at her state, but she waved him off quickly.

“I am feeling better already, go tend to your patients.”

She let Link half-carry her to one of the chairs in the room and sank in gratefully. Link produced a rice ball from his bag, passing it to her wordlessly. She devoured it. It was slightly stale. As she ate she pondered the massive pool of power lurking just beneath the surface of her body. It had utterly swept her away until her sense of herself was nearly subsumed. It was... exhilarating. It was terrifying. 

 

She slept. It felt like all she was doing lately was sleeping, The sun was high when she awoke next. She stretched under the blankets, enjoying the pull of her muscles. Eventually, she splashed some water on her face, and wandered out. 

It was high noon. That alone was disorienting, she had been sure it was noon when she made it back to rest. She found Link easily enough. He was sat in a sunbeam off the main plaza, mending a sock of all things. Sidon sat beside him reading over some document. His free arm was draped behind Link. She hadn’t realized they were so close. 

Link looked up once her shadow crossed over him. An easy grin spread over his face. 

“You’re awake!” He said, hastily tucking the needle into the sock. 

“How long was I sleeping?” she asked. 

Link and Sidon shared a glance.

“You were asleep for a full day.” Sidon said. “We had a healer look at you after twelve hours! She said to call her back if you were still sleeping after a day, we were going to check on you soon.” He clasped his hands around hers. “I am pleased to see you well.”

Sidon’s sincerity almost hurt. 

“I’m glad you’re ok.” Link said, standing up as he did. “You must be hungry.”

Zelda suddenly realized she was ravenous. Her stomach let out a rather undignified gurgle. 

Sidon threw back his head and laughed.

“I am certain out cook has food ready. Come now! I have some news for you as well.” 

 

As they walked to the royal apartments, Sidon explained that upon realizing she had cleansed the affected of Malice, a few members of the council changed their minds on allowing her into Ruta, enough to swing the decision. The messenger sent to Tarrey Town had returned that morning with news Rhonsdon would be happy to take on some commissions of electricity resistant armour, and teach the technique to Zora artisans. The first step in rebuilding Hyrule had moved from a possibility to reality. There would be solid bridges, and guards for a trade route, and properly cared for roads soon enough. And she was finally allowed to examine Ruta. Fierce pride grew in her chest. 

Once she ate her fill she began planning. If she could get Ruta running properly again, they might even be able to find a new champion for her, someone to keep watch on her. It might even be possible to use Ruta to supplement rainfall during droughts. Those were possibilities to keep in mind for the future. The vote was not yet finalized, so in all likelihood she would have to wait until tomorrow to visit Ruta anyways. 

Making her decision, she stood, interrupting Link and Sidon’s quiet conversation. 

“Well, I’m headed to Veil Falls. I intend to try and cleanse the malice from it. If either of you would like to join me, you are welcome to do so.” She said. 

Link leaned back in his chair, regarding her.

“I’ll come. Of course I will.” He said.

“I will join you on this errand as well. In fact I will bring my spear as a precaution.” Sidon said. He dashed down the hallway and returned a moment later with a trident strapped to his back and a dagger on his hip. 

 

A pair of guards watched the bridge leading to Veil Falls. Security around the domain had increased sharply since the Yiga showed up. It was a short hike through the pines to reach the pond. The sky clouded over as they walked muting the colours of the woods. She could smell the malice before she could see it. A cold breeze carried the thick, tarry scent to them. She shivered a little, suddenly very grateful she’d chosen to grab her cloak when Link ducked into his room to arm himself. 

The little pond was half filled with black and magenta muck. An unlucky sparrow lay dead atop it, partially sunk in. Ignoring the curl of nausea in her belly, she marched straight up to it. Beside her Link kept his sword hand ready, his shield already on his arm. Sidon stalked around the edge of the pond scanning the area. The waterfall was not flowing, meaning the water level in the pond had dropped. The areas clear of malice were thick with fish and frogs. 

Zelda waded into the water, startling the fish away from her in a wave. She pulled down a breath trying to not think about the acrid smell rolling from the Malice. The triforce glowed as she approached it. Reaching within herself, she began feeling for the buzzing of power deep in the back of her mind, holding her intention to cleanse in the forefront of her thoughts. She stretched just a little further and- the place where it should be was empty. Refocusing, she reached again, further this time, further than she had gone before. She found it a little fainter than it had been before. Brushing her awareness against it she felt the thrum of power flowing, pulling at her. Involuntarily she pulled back before the current could catch her. A blast of light flew from her hand, bouncing off the surface of the Malice. 

That pinprick of fear she felt yesterday had grown. The vast ocean of power she touched had nearly overwhelmed her, dissolving the edges of her being until there was no barrier between her and the light. It was too much like her dreams where she was coated in thick Malice unable to move, unable to escape. She realized she was breathing fast and hard, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. 

“Fuck it.” She muttered to herself.

She began turning to walk away, rethink her approach only to find Link right there before her. His eyes brimmed with concern she did not deserve. 

“It’s fine!” she snapped. “Just give me a minute.” 

She moved to sidestep him, only for him to step into her path. 

“I know! I know. I’m sure you’ll figure it out, I just thought you might want to try it with this.” He unsheathed his sword, wrapping his hand around the blade and offered her the hilt.

Of course. Weeks ago he mentioned a ballad about the sword that seals the darkness having to do with her latent power to restore, whatever that meant. Restoration was rather close to cleansing in terms of what she was actually trying to do here. 

And maybe holding a weapon would help her feel less afraid. The sword was rather heavier than she remembered from when she fled with it to the Lost Woods. Then again she was still finding herself getting sore and tired far sooner than she had before. Taking a moment to curse her lack of fitness, she clasped her hands around the hilt, letting the tip of the sword hover above the water.

She reached back; searching for the place the power had retreated to. It was a struggle to reach it as though she was pushing through dense underbrush. Her arms began to ache strained with the weight of the sword. She reached a bit further and touched the warm-cold light. The current grabbed her again, pulling her into the flow of power. Something caught her though, like a rope thrown around her. An anchor. She let the power flow over her, knowing she had a way back. Light flowed from her hands, dripping down the blade into the water. Golden light spread through the pond like a drop of dye gathering at the edges of the Malice and slowly pushing it back. The ache in her arms grew stronger until her muscles shook and trembled. Gritting her teeth she tightened her grip on the sword balancing between surrendering to the rip tide pull and snatching her awareness back like she touched a flame. 

The last of the Malice burned away in the golden light and the power released her. The sword fell from her grip. Her arms flopped down, rubbery and useless. 

Exhaustion again lapped at her in waves. She staggered ashore, aware of Link hovering nervously behind her. Her last thought as she collapsed into the grass was that keeping this up was impossible.

 

She awoke lying in the grass. A pillow was shoved under her head and a blanket draped over her. The sky was dyed pink with evening sun. She could hear the crackle of a campfire nearby, smell the smoke. The familiar sounds of Link preparing camp settled around her over the calls of night birds and the chirp of frogs. The air was cold on her face, and she burrowed into the blankets pocket of warmth a little further. The sky turned light violet, then deep blue. Stars began to emerge filling the sky with points of light scattered like leaves on the ground. The air grew colder as the sun vanished. She wrapped the blanket tight around her and shuffled closer to the fire. 

“Hey! Didn’t expect you awake so soon.” Link said looking at her across the fire. 

He resumed chopping a carrot on the plank of wood he used as a cutting board. 

“How long was I asleep this time?” she asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. She had lost so much time over the last few days.

“Only about six hours.” he said.

Well that was a marked improvement over losing the length of a full day. The master sword lay next to the fire alongside a shield. She scooted over to it and picked it up. Her arms protested. The sword was ancient, possibly even older than the divine beasts, or any of the Sheikah technology found over the years. Maybe it was more closely tied to the goddess than technology. 

She pondered why the sword was so helpful to her as Link served them both a meal, as they walked back to the Domain in the dark, their path lit with moonlight. Was it the sword she was connected to, or the wielder? 

She lay awake consumed with her lack of understanding of her own power until sleep yet again took her.

***

Sleeping that much couldn’t be healthy. Over the past few days Link had watched Zelda essentially pass out from exhaustion three times. When she’d cleansed all the Zora still infected with Malice the light pouring from her had forced him to cover his eyes. It seemed at least as intense as when she sealed away the Calamity. It was near miraculous how she managed to cure six people at once, how she obliterated Malice. But it took so much from her. He saw the deep shadows growing under her eyes as she began using the cleansing power in earnest. More than that, she was sleeping through things he knew she cared about.

Messengers from Lurelin and Hateno arrived the afternoon while she was passed out up at the pond with Sidon watching over her. With a saddlebag in hand he’d gone to greet them. They were familiar faces from Kakariko with the stiff walk of riding hard for days. They would wait for Zelda to speak to them herself, but had impressed on him time was of the essence. He had little knowledge of the politicking that was sure to take place. Maybe he knew more about it before, but that knowledge was gone with his memories of his old life. This was beyond him hired sword that he was. He needed Zelda.

He awoke before any other guests in the inn. The messengers were deep asleep in the cheap beds lying in the main room of the inn by the time he arrived back with Zelda. They were yet to wake up, probably needing the rest after days on the road. Zelda would likely sleep until at least midmorning, giving him a few hours of time to himself. He ate a quick breakfast of rice and eggs, ran through his sword forms, took a leisurely time bathing and dressing and still found himself with hours of time left to fill. Wandering around the Domain always appealed to him. He loved the glassy blue stone, the sweeping lines, the way the city seemed to glow from within. Most of all he loved watching the city wake up with Zora slowly appearing around him.   
After a few minutes he found his feet were carrying him along the way to the Royal apartments. He raised a hand to knock, and hesitated. Should he disturb Sidon so early? He knew the Prince had a busy few days behind him. Sidon had been swamped with the council vote coming up, rushing to finalize proposals to begin work on roads and bridges throughout Hyrule, to send soldiers to clear monsters from populated areas. He surely needed some rest. Link had made up his mind to leave when the door flew open. Startled, he looked up and found Sidon’s face. 

“Link!” Sidon said. His face lit up in delight. 

Something clenched in Link’s chest. 

“My dear friend! How lovely to see you.” Sidon opened the door and stepped aside, ushering Link in.

“Weren’t you headed out? I- I don’t want to interrupt.” Link stammered.

Sidon smiled softly at him.

“I was leaving to find you! I know you usually wake early, I was hoping to spend some time with you before I took you and the Princess to Ruta.” said Sidon.

Link flushed. The one upside of Zelda sleeping so much meant he got to spend most of his time with Sidon. He seemed to wish nothing more than to spend time with him. It made Link feel lighter than he had in ages, even if lately spending time with Sidon brought a nervous, fluttery feeling to his chest he didn’t fully understand.

Sidon closed the door behind him and immediately draped a long arm over Link’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Link wrapped his arms around Sidon, pressing a cheek into the smooth scales of his chest. Warmth bloomed in Link’s belly, changing into that nervous fluttering as it spread. 

He spent a glorious hour glued to Sidon’s side as they talked and watched light crest over the mountains and the pines turn silver in the sunlight. Once the pot of tea was drained, they decided to leave and find Zelda. He was reluctant to pull himself away from Sidon and wished he could stay there for hours more.

At the inn, the messengers were awake and breakfasting over the inns pot. They waved a greeting to him as he passed. He knocked at Zelda’s door, half expecting no response like the previous few days. However, this time he heard shuffling. 

“One moment!” she called. She was at the door a moment later with her cloak thrown over her travelling clothes. 

“You’re alive!” he said.

“Yes I am alive!” she said, rolling her eyes at him a little. 

“I’m not sure you remember from yesterday, but the uh, messengers Impa sent to Hateno and Lurelin are here.” he said.

She pinched the skin between her eyebrows.

“Right. Well, no time like the present.” she squared her shoulders, drawing herself into a regal posture. She nodded at him once in a clear signal to move.

It was interesting to see her slip into the role of Princess so easily. He was growing used to her as Zelda rather than Princess Zelda. A few simple changes to her posture and manner and she changed from person to leader. He noticed Sidon did much the same thing, donning the persona of Prince as easily as breathing, dropping it just as fast.

The messengers bowed once they saw her. She inclined her head in return.

“Apologies for they delay in our meeting. I was rather occupied yesterday.” She gestured to the seats around the cooking pot. “Please.”

The messengers conveyed basically the same message. Lurelin and Hateno had trade between their villages, but it was mainly overland in the form of solitary merchants and often interrupted by monsters. Any travel was difficult. Neither village had the resources to make the roads safe, even not that the blood moon did not seem to be coming again. Each village wanted safe roads, and the promise of a secure food supply, and to meet with her personally.

“Although it does seem that Hateno is cautious of losing their autonomy. I am not sure they want a Queen.” said Kessa, one of the messengers. 

“Same with Lurelin.” added Eiko a slight young man carrying a bow that seemed far too large for him.

“Do they no longer consider themselves part of Hyrule?” said Zelda.

Each of the messengers hesitated. Zelda waited expectantly until Kessa spoke up.

“Well, yes and no Princess. They, well most Hylians, think of Hyrule as the land, not like our grandparents thought of it, not a kingdom. The kingdom of Hyrule has been gone for a century, we-I do not have a clear sense of what that means to you.”

Zelda stayed quiet, a finger tapping on her thigh. Link shared their uncertainty of what it meant. Maybe, he thought, it was something like how each place he visited felt connected although the people were different. 

After a long moment Zelda spoke.

“I may have to rethink my role in all of this. I have been thinking as though I have a throne to reclaim. If that is how people feel then, perhaps not.”

She frowned slightly, clearly deep in thought. 

Sidon leaned against a wall beside him, mirroring her expression.

“For now Princess, I can prepare a list of what the Domain is willing to offer each village, and things we would like in return.”

“Yes, that would be excellent. Thank you Sidon.” She said unmoving. To the messengers she said “You can return to the villages and let them know I will arrive in the coming weeks to meet with them and open negotiations.”

They began working out the exact details of the message, and Link turned his attention to Sidon. He had to crane his neck to look at the Prince’s face.

Sidon broke from his reverie and noticed Link staring. He smiled softly, and they drifted into an alcove a little away from the group. Sidon dropped to one knee so their faces were near each other.

“Will you and the Princess still visit Ruta today?” Sidon asked softly. 

Sidon was so close to him. He wanted to lean against him, tuck his face into the crook of his neck, but stopped himself remembering Sidon’s warning about possible gossip. He didn’t want to cause any trouble for his friend. 

“Y- I think so. I want to take care of the Lynel today as well. I think we might be setting out soon, I don't want to leave it.” 

His gut clenched at the thought of not seeing Sidon for weeks, possibly months. He’d done it before, why did it feel like this now?

Carefully, as though Sidon didn’t want to startle him, Sidon reached for his hand, squeezing it briefly in his own. The Zora’s large hand covered his completely.

_The air is hot and dry around him. He is sweltering under his tunic even in the shade of the palm trees. A gerudo woman towers over him. Her short red hair moves in the breeze. Gold jewelry clankes as she moves closer to him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. Her hand covers his completely and his mouth goes dry. A wave of warmth rushed through him, entirely different than the desert heat. Inete, that was her name. In one easy, practiced motion she sweeps him up and pins him against a wall, kissing him hard. He arches into her touch, pressing their bodies together. She feels so good They’d done this before, and he-_

He was flushed and breathless and Sidon’s hand burned. Not knowing what else to do he pulled his hand away, perhaps a little too quickly. 

“I will miss you, my treasured friend.” said Sidon, straightening up.

“I’ll miss you too.” said Link. It didn’t feel like enough to express how much Sidon meant to him. Something ached deep within him. He could still feel where Sidon’s skin had touched. Flexing his hand slightly, he pushed aside the warmth rolling through him and quickly retreated to his room under the guise of grabbing more arrows. It felt like an eternity, but eventually he steadied himself enough to face Sidon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes mentions of quarantine, physical descriptions of the infection, and a mass treatment. Zelda is able to "cure" everyone of the malice growing inside them, but the threat of "infection" in the wider world is still there. I'm pretty handwavey about the specifics of everything since it is well- magic.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not done yet, I am aiming for weekly updates and about 50k words. Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
